Things Change
by Lesslulu
Summary: This Fan fiction is based 20 years in the future. The Charmed Ones are still alive, but are older and have passed the magical history onto their offspring. In this fan fiction you will read about the legacy of the Charmed Ones.
1. Let's Catch Up, Shall We?

**Chapter 1: Let's Catch Up…Shall We?**

Wyatt ran into the infamous attic. He flipped through the book of shadows frantically and looked up at the ceiling. "Ok…now would be a good time to show up!" He flipped through the book more violently, "Christopher!" He yelled to the ceiling for his younger brother. "You better not be dead because I am going to kill you MYSELF!" He kept flipping through the book (which has thickened over the years) and finally stopped to a page. "Aha! Gotcha!" Almost instantly after he said that a dark lighter smoked in with a crossbow. But this was not like the dark lighters the Charmed Ones were used to. The new dark lighters had evolved and evoked more power. Some weren't even dark lighters. They just stole dark lighter powers. This demon had stolen dark lighter powers and was after the spawn of the Charmed Ones. He pointed the crossbow at Wyatt and shot an arrow at his heart. Wyatt picked up the book of shadows and used it as a shield, "CHRIS!"

Chris orbs in and looks at his brother, annoyed. "Wyatt, chill. I'm here aren't I?"  
Wyatt glared at his younger brother, "Not now Chris…Where is she?"

"Trust her, she'll be here…"

"Things were easier when it was just you and me…" Wyatt holds up his hand and tries to TK the demon across the room.

"What? When we were toddlers?" Chris replies.

"Yea…" The demon didn't go flying as Wyatt had hoped. He just jolted back a little and smiled at Wyatt.

"Is that the best you got?" The demon sneered. Wyatt glared his eyes and tried to TK him again. The demon just laughed as he jolted back again.

"Are you going to help or just wait for the demon to kill us?" Wyatt sighed with gritted teeth.

Chris was too distracted by the page in the book to acknowledge his brother. He looked at the picture that Wyatt was holding up. He frowned, "That's not the demon…"

Wyatt looks down at the picture. "What do you mean? Of Course it is…"

"Wyatt, I know what I'm talking about! That's not him!" As the brothers argued over the demon's true identity the demon smiled and slowly raised the dark lighter crossbow. He licked his lips anxiously and aimed the arrow at Chris. The demon was unaware of Chris's power since he didn't use any yet. Maybe he was just a white lighter. He aimed and fired.  
Just as the arrow was about to hit Chris it was blown up. The boys both looked at the entrance of the attic and let out a sigh of relief. "I told you she'd come…"

Wyatt rolls his eyes and looks at the girl who just saved Chris's life, "Nice of you to show up…" The girl smiled and walked into the attic a little bit.

"Nice to see you too…" she looked at the demon, "and who are you?" She tried to blow him up, but she got the same jolt reaction that Wyatt got. This seemed to just piss the demon off more. "Whoops…" she smiled innocently and the demon TKed her into a wall. She flew across the room and fell into some boxes. She lay there for a minute. And slowly lifter her head and let her hair cloak her face. "Ouch!"

Wyatt smiled, "Serves you right."

Chris shakes his head and sighs, "Wyatt…" He rolls his eyes, "Forget this…" he walks over to the girl and helps her up. "Come on…just trap him!" He gave her a reassuring smile.

She smiled and looked at the demon and held out her hands, "CRYSTALS! CIRCLE!" The demon was instantly trapped in a crystal cage.

Chris let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks Aunt Paige…that old trick still works." The girl smiles and walks over to the cage with Wyatt and Chris.

Wyatt just glared, "You're lucky…she totally saved your ass…"

"Oh shut up," Chris replied, "You didn't even think she'd come."

The girl rolls her eyes, "Well, I see who relies on me. Thanks guys, thanks a lot."

Wyatt let out a snort, "Oh please! You are in no position to argue…you were late!"

"So, at least I got here! And if I hadn't you two would either still be bickering like a married couple or you would be dead. So, you're welcome!"

"Oh please!"

"Come on guys!" Chris tried to calm them down, "Stop! Man, it is hard being the middle child…I never knew how hard mom had it…"

"Hey," Wyatt tried to defend himself, "Don't look at me. Parker started it."

Parker rolls her eyes, "Oh sure! Try to pin the blame on the baby sister…"

Chris was getting a little annoyed, "Stop! I'm going crazy! And need I remind you, there is still a demon in the house!"

"Oh Chris," Parker started, "You are such a worry wart! You just need to relax!"

"That's the last thing he needs. He was late too and I almost died because of you two! I can't keep doing this all by myself!"

"Wyatt, please. Don't be so dramatic! I have fought many demons by myself…"

"Yes, but as a choice…you roam around the underworld all on your own, which is a pretty stupid move. Need I remind you how Billy died; she wouldn't listen to mom and our aunts and went into the underworld alone."

"But that's different! She was looking for her sister and she found Kristy. Look, I'm not going into the details…you know what happened."

"Yea, well this is why you need some backup! You are not the all and powerful Parker! You still have a lot to learn sister."

"Yea, yea, yea…I am a fast learner, just like Billy, and I am pretty damn powerful. And I know you fight demons with the cousins. So, don't act like I always leave you guys out!" There was suddenly a loud BOOM! Wyatt and Parker both stopped fighting and looked over at Chris. He was studying a page in the book and mixing a potion.

He looked up at his siblings. "Oh, I'm sorry, was I disrupting you? I was just trying to vanquish the demon! Which _is_ our main priority! So, please…shut up until I can leave here…" He finished mixing the potion with another bang and he walked over to the crystal cage and looked down at the bug of a demon, and dropped the potion. The demon disappeared in a flame and Chris looked at Wyatt. "I told you it was a different demon." He looked at Parker "And I have always been sticking up for you, but you gotta show up! Now I have class…so goodbye!" He walked out of the attic and Parker and Wyatt just stood there looking at each other.

Parker crosses her arms. She knew that she and Wyatt would always butt heads. "Well, I better go too. I might be late for something!"

"Knowing you, you probably are!" Wyatt retorted. Parker rolled her eyes and walked out. You could hear her heels moving in the same fast paced motion that her mom and Aunts have done many times before.

_Just some visuals for you guys:_

Parker looks like Rachel Bilson

Chris looks like Drew Fuller

Wyatt looks like the Wyatt from the show


	2. Another Happy Family

**Chapter 2: Another "Happy" Family**

Pamela, a young girl about the age of 17 was in her room. She was getting her school books together before it was time for her to leave. She sighed as she zipped up her backpack and walked to the mirror. She looked at her simple reflection. Her brown hair fell to her shoulder and she was wearing jeans and a simple sweater. She shrugged and tried to picture herself with bangs and a cute jean skirt on. She smiled at the image she was creating in her head. All of a sudden, the image was shattered with a vision. Pamela watched the images move in her head. They went by quick, but she watched her brothers standing in their house looking for her. Her head filled with visions of monsters chasing her brothers and it wasn't even a nightmare! She was awake the whole time! She finally snapped back to reality and looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She realized, _I will never be the girl I dream of._ She grabbed her bag and headed out of her room and walked through the hallway and down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw a note. She read it: _Had to go to work early. There is a lunch on the counter. Call me later! Much Love, Mom._ Pamela rolled her eyes at the note and tossed it in the trash. Her mom had time to be a charmed one, but not to be a mother. She always seemed to be busy with her Ask Phoebe Column. And now she was assistant editor at the Bay Mirror. She grabbed her lunch and put it in her backpack and grabbed a muffin to eat before school. She sat at the counter on a stool and picked at her muffin. She looked up and saw her brother walk down the stairs. He was 18, a senior, and popular. Pretty much everything Pam wasn't. She sighed and looked at him. "Did you even shower today?"

Joshua smiled at his sister. "Nope and it doesn't matter cause I'm still cool!" He laughed and grabbed a granola bar. Josh was the typical jock. "Josh the Jock" is what some called him. He played a bunch of different sports. But the thing was he was popular without even acting popular! This really annoyed his sister, Pam. But he couldn't help it. He just was who he was. However, it was hard keeping his little family secret from all the people he knew. He took a bite of the bar and looked at Pam. "So, am I driving us to school?"

"Yea…Well, you are the senior which means you have the parking spot. If I drive, well…there is pretty much no point."

"AND I have my own car. You can't drive with out an automobile girly."

Pam rolled her eyes at her brother, "Then why did you ask?"

"Just so I could rub it in little sis!"

Pam sighed and threw away the rest of her muffin. "Come on…let's go…"

"Umm…hello…aren't you forgetting someone?"

Pam thinks for a second and then gasps. "Crap! Mom and Dad are gonna kill me!" She rushes up the stairs into her little brother's room. She shakes her brother for him to wake up. "Ty! Tyler! Wake up!"

Tyler, Pam's 15 year old brother slowly wakes up. He lazily looks over at his sister. "You forgot, again?"

Pam looks at him apologetically, "I'm really _really_ sorry Ty! I had a premonition and I just forgot…"

He pulls back his covers to reveal himself fully clothed. "You know, I _am _15 years old and you are making it harder to be a freshman by not waking me up! I don't see why you, mom and dad think I really need your help getting up in the morning."

"Um…because do you remember what happened last year? You would smash the alarm clock and whenever we came in to get you, you would use your invisibility. This way, you never know when we are coming in to get you, so you can't hide from us…"

"Please…I was so immature then. I was in Junior High! I've grown up!"

"Not totally…You still have a lot to learn."

"That's what you think."

She glared at her baby brother and tugged on his arm and dragged him downstairs. The 3 hopped into Josh's car and drove off to school. Josh parked, got out of the car and went to his locker. As he made his way down the hall he high-fived some fellow teammates and winked at some cheerleaders. He loved being the big man on campus. He reached his locker and pulled out some books. Pam watched Josh walk away and looked at Tyler. "I'll see you at home after school, right?"

Tyler sighed, "Yes mom…"

"Oh shut up…you know I am only doing this cause I care about you."

"Yea, yea, yea…go, go. I will see you later at home. Unless…I happen to get detention…"

She stopped walking and turned to glare at her brother. "Tyler?"

Tyler laughed, "Just kidding! Relax sis! Or you'll get wrinkles…"He walked away and headed into another entrance of the school. He walked down the freshman hallway and met up with some friends. They followed him while he went to his locker.

Pam let out a sigh. She didn't want to be seen as a mother. She wanted to be seen as the cute girl everyone loved! But she knew that could never happen. She sighed and slowly walked into the school. She made her way to her locker and as she was getting her books her friend and cousin, Parker, walked up to her. Without even looking at Parker she knew something was up. "What's wrong?"

Parker looked at her cousin, "How do you know something is wrong? I haven't even said anything!" Pam just looked at her cousin. Parker let out a sigh, "Ok…fine…I am sick of Wyatt treating me like a baby!"

Pam closed her locker and looked at her cousin. "What happened now?"

"The usual, I was late for a vanquishing and I totally saved their butts and Wyatt bit my head off about it!"

"Wait. You guys…" Pam lowered her voice, "vanquished a demon this early?"

Parker looked at her cousin and replied in full volume. "Yes…"

"Wow."

"Ok, Pam, you know our family. How can you not this early? It's such a rush!" She looked at her cousin anxiously and as boys walked by they checked Parker out. Pam felt like a small bug and wanted to be squashed, and the day hadn't even started. Pam envied Parker. She wished she could have the same spunk as Parker and love the fight like the rest of the Halliwells, but to be honest, she just didn't have it in her. Parker continued, "I mean, yes, I am the baby of the family, but come on! Tyler gets more respect than I do! It must be a guy thing, because I know a hell of a lot more than Tyler."

"Don't underestimate Tyler, Parker. He sure does read a lot."

"So…I sure do practice a lot! And then I get yelled at for that! I go to the underworld for some target practice and I am called an idiot for going alone. I mean, it's not my fault nobody will ever go with me."

"Parker, no offense, but it is stupid to go down there alone. What if something happened? No one would ever know."

"You would, thanks to your visions."

Pam looked around nervously and lowered her voice again. "Ok, it's cool that you are so into magic, but what the hell? Are you trying to expose us? It's hard enough to fit in this school without people knowing that I'm a freak."

"Oh stop! You're not a freak! You're pretty damn cool in my opinion."

"Yes, but everyone likes you. Me, I am nobody. And if I want to be more than a nobody, than people can't know about…us."

"Ok…people are going to start thinking we're lesbians if you ever use the term "us" with me again."

"Oh you know what I mean!" The 1st bell rang and the two headed to their 1st period class.

_Some visuals for you:_

Pam looks like a younger Jessica Alba

Josh looks like an older Josh Zegers

Tyler looks like Zac Efron


	3. Even More to It

**Chapter 3: Even More to It…**

Paula lies in bed lazily. She hears people roaming around the halls and is keeping her eyes closed tight. She really was not ready to get up. Maybe her siblings would actually keep it down for once. "**CRASH**" Paula took in a deep breath and slowly got up. She was no longer in high school, so why was she still living at home? She asked herself this question almost everyday. She opened the door to her bedroom and walked into the hall, silent. She walked to the bathroom and when she jiggled the handle she realized it was locked and occupied. She sighed and leaned against the wall waiting for whoever was inside to come out. "Tired girl out here waiting to pee!"

Peyton, Paula's 16 year old sister walked out of the bathroom. "Geeze…who knew 20 year olds could be so crabby!"

Paula glared at her sister, "I'm only crabby because I don't have to be at class yet!"

"Oh yea," Peyton smiled innocently, "Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"I forgot to give you the message? Whoops…Your first class was changed to 8 today."

Paula's eyes widened in shock, "What? Peyton, its 7:15! I can't get ready and be there in time!"

Peyton smiled sweetly, "Whoops?"

Her eyes narrowed and she let out a heavy breath. "I'll show you 'whoops!'" She tries to grab her sister, but her sister runs away and Paula was going to chase after her, but she realized she had no time to kill Peyton now. She ran into the bathroom and tried to get ready as fast as she could. She heard a knock. "Go away! This is an emergency!"

Kyle banged on the door harder, "It's about to be an emergency out here too!"

"Gross…" She opened the door, "Ok worm, you have 2 minutes while I go get my clothes. Now move it!"

Her little brother nods in agreement to his big sisters demands and rushes into the bathroom. In precisely 2 minutes he rushes out of the bathroom to see Paula waiting, "Done!"

"Good, now go to school!"

Kyle ran to his room and grabbed his books. He was also a freshman (like his cousin, Tyler), but he was only 14 and everyone throughout the whole family saw him as the baby. He walked downstairs into the kitchen. He looked around and saw no Peyton. "Come on Peyton! We're late!"

Peyton walked into the kitchen and sighed. "Oh please…"

"We're supposed to walk today, remember? Mom and Dad aren't here…"

"Mom's here…"

"But she's sick! Come on…let's go!"

"Oh so young…" Peyton sighs, "Oh so naïve."

"Oh no…mom said we aren't allowed…"

"Well no one is going to tell her, are they Kyle?"

"N-No…"

Peyton smiled in triumph. "Good. Now get your stuff." Kyle grabbed his lunch and put it in his backpack and Peyton took a 5 off the counter so she could buy her lunch. They both grabbed their bags and Peyton took a hold of Kyle's hand. "Remember…close your eyes…" Kyle nodded as his sister orbed them to a girl's bathroom in the school. Kyle kept his eyes closed as Peyton led him out quickly. Luckily nobody saw them. Peyton let go of her brother. "Ok, open…"

Kyle opens his eyes, "You better hope mom doesn't find out…"

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Whatever…I'll see you later." She left her brother and walked in the opposite direction. She smiled at some guys and waived to some girls. She felt popular, and loved it!

Kyle sighs and turns in the other direction. He walks to his locker and runs into Tyler. "Hey!"

Tyler smiles, "Hey…you're running late…" Kyle just sighed and looked at his cousin. "Oh god…not again…"

"Yep," Kyle admitted.

"Oh man…one of these days you gotta open your eyes! If she is gonna keep doing this then you better do something!"

Kyle sighed,"I wouldn't matter as much if she didn't rub it in. She just loves that I can't orb. I mean, I feel like the freak of the family. Everyone orbs!"

"No…not everyone. Not Uncle Henry," Tyler looks around nervously, "And keep it down…"

"Yea, well my dad is mortal…"

"So…you still have some power."

"Yea…I guess," Kyle let out another sigh and got his books.

Paula was still at her house and looked over at the clock. 7:57. _Crap, I'm gonna be late. There is no way I can get to the campus._ She thought to herself and sighed and really regretted this decision, but new it was her only solution. She picked up her books and closed her eyes and orbed to a back ally by the building she had her class in. She ran inside the stone walls and walked into her class flustered. She sat down next to her cousin, Chris.  
Chris looks at Paula and her sweats and smiles, "Late?"

Without even looking at him she just sighed, "Oh yea…"

"Peyton?"

She is still focused on the notes on the board, "Oh yea…"  
"Well, guess what I spent doing last night/this morning."

"Wyatt finally disowned you and Parker and stripped your powers?"

"I wish…" he replied.  
She looks at him, "Well, what _did _you do?"

Chris looked around and mumbled, "Demons."

"No way, not again…"

"I haven't had sleep in 24 hours…"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I'm here for the same reason you're here. We both miss way too much school and today depended on our grade…"

She let out a sigh, "I hate to say this, but I would give anything to be normal."

"Go talk to my mom." He gives her one last look and they both take in a deep breath as the class begins.

_Some visuals for you:_

Paula looks like Laura Breckenridge

Peyton looks like Lacy Chadbert (From Mean Girls)

Kyle looks like a young Topher Grace (like kind of gangly, but cute)


	4. Oh the Way Things Go By

**Chapter 4: Oh the Way Things Go By**

Piper stood in the kitchen of the manor, her home. It was her home her whole life. Yes, she was kind of sick of it, but she also couldn't leave it. She was examining a cook book and writing a list of ingredients. She was in the middle of writing something when her husband walked in behind her and kissed her on the cheek with his arms wrapped around her. Piper stopped writing and smiled. She turned to face Leo and kissed him. "Hi stranger…"

Leo smiled and kissed her again. "Hi…What are you doing?"

"I am making a grocery list of all the food we need for dinner tonight."

"Dinner? Is this just a you and me dinner?"

"No…it's a dinner for the whole family."

"Oh…" a little bummed out. He walks over to the sink and leans against it as Piper continues to write her list on the island.

"I haven't made a decent meal in ages! And it has been forever since we all have seen each other."

"You mean since we have seen our kids."

"What does that mean?"

"Piper, do you know what our 3 lovely children were up to all last night and this morning?"

"No…what?"

"A demon vanquish."

"Not again."

"Yes…we have got to slow them down. They seem to be vanquishing more demons than you and your sisters ever did."

"Well…things have changed since me and my sisters were vanquishing demons. And if any of them were in serious danger they would need me. I know. I am still a Charmed One."

"Yes, but you and your sisters have given up the ropes. You only step in when you need the power of three and that is less and less each day."

"Because our kids are more powerful than us!"

"Oh come on. You know that's not true."

"Oh yea? The 9 of them created a spell to duplicate the book of shadows. We all have one in our house! That's pretty damn amazing if you ask me…"

"Piper, it's not about simple spells. It's about the bigger picture. Combined, they are still weaker than you."

"Well, we are going to have them be prepared when…it's time."

"Oh stop."

"What? We aren't going to live forever Leo."

"I know…"

"Leo, you aren't an angel anymore."

"So…Our kids still have my white lighter powers."

"So what? You think there still might be some white lighter left in you?"

He shrugged, "Maybe."

Piper smiled and leaned over the island to kiss him. Leo met her in the middle for the kiss. "I know how much you loved helping people. But I thought you had moved on."

"I have, sort of."

"Leo…you helped put magic school back into order. You run the damn place now! You can't tell me that doesn't mean something."

"It does…I don't know. I just think we should talk to the kids about all the demon hunting they've been doing."

"Especially Parker…I sent her to her room last week and she orbed to the underworld. I swear I could've killed her!"

Leo smiles, "Yea…we do have some feisty ones on our hands."

She smiles and nods in agreement. Just then Wyatt had walked into the kitchen, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing. How was the vanquish this morning?" Piper asked.

"Uh…" He smiled at his mom. "I love you?" She glared at her son like, don't even try it. Wyatt let out a sigh, "Ok fine, but it had to be done. But why don't you ask Chris? He practically did it himself."

"What does that mean?" She questioned.

"Nothing, he just knew which demon it was and made the potion and that was that."

"So, what's the problem?"

"Nothing, I guess. It's just-How does he do it? He knows so much about each demon! I know a lot about powers and spells and everything else, but Chris barely has to look at the book."

"Well, Chris always has been one to just go with his gut." Leo explained, "And he learned that his gut is normally right. You should try that instinct sometime."

"Dad, stop. Don't try to be my white lighter right now."

"I'm not trying to be! I'm trying to be your father!"

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "Yea, yea…I gotta get going."

Piper looked at her son, "Where are you going?"

"Out," He sighed and walked out of the back door.

"Ok, why is it, I can never do anything right as a father?"

Piper gave him a sympathetic look. "That's not it. They just can relate to me better. I have sisters, powers, etc. Don't worry, Parker hates my guts, so she should be knocking on your door soon."

Leo responds sarcastically, "Yes!" They both laughed and Piper finished her list and went to the store to get food for dinner.

RING

RING

RING

"Phoebe Halliwell speaking…" Phoebe answered her phone and listened to a writer talk about space for their column. Phoebe nodded as she listened to the problem and took in a deep breath to answer. "Don't worry Evan, I will make sure the picture of the jumping dogs don't get in the way of your column space. Just write as much as you want and we will worry about space later. Ok?" She smiled at his response and hung up. She faced her laptop and began working on her column again. She really loved working at the Bay Mirror. It really was her niche.

"Knock, Knock."

Phoebe looked up from her work at the voice in the door and smiled, "Hold on just one second and then we can leave."

Paige smiled and walked into Phoebe's office a little more. "Ok…"

Phoebe fiddled with something on her computer and took her glasses off and set them on her desk. She stood up, grabbed her purse and was ready to go out to lunch with her sisters. "Where's Piper?"

"She called and said she had to run to the store, but will meet us there."

"Ok…" The two walk to the elevators and Phoebe pushes the down button. "So…how's it going?"

"Oh you know, the usual."

"How's your cold?"

"It's getting better. The kids have tried to be really nice and quiet, but they end up fighting more when I'm not around."

"Oh…that sucks."

"Yep…" The two take Paige's car to a small café called The Bay. Phoebe and Paige park and when they reach the café they see Piper already at a table. The smile and greet her and take a seat.

Piper greets them with a smile, "Let's order!"

"Amen!" Phoebe replies throwing her hands in the air. Paige smiles as the waiter comes by. They all order their usual.

Piper leans back in her chair, "So…Phoebe, tell us. How is it being a big assistant Editor?"

"It feels pretty busy…" she replies.

Paige frowns, "What? Too much work?"

"No, I just don't ever see my kids. I think Pam is a little mad with me about how busy I've been."

Piper nodded, "Yea, but she's Pam. She always has a lot of responsibility."

"I know, but she just seems to be getting sick of it. And I totally understand. She is a 17 year old girl."

Paige responds, "Yea, how is she such a loner?"

"I don't know. It seems so, not me. It seems more like…"

"Me," Piper finished for her sister.

"Yea…I mean, Parker. She is so out there! With all that confidence!"

Paige nodded in agreement. "Yea, Peyton seems to take after Parker. She uses Parker as a role model and that scares me just a little…no offense Piper."

"Oh no, it scares me too. I mean, I sent Parker to her room last week and she orbed to the underworld. She just doesn't realize how dangerous it is. I feel like she takes after Billy." Paige looks down a little. "Oh, I'm sorry Paige."

Paige looks up and tries to put on a smile. "Sorry about what? It's ok."

Phoebe looks at her little sister, "Paige, she was your charge. You can't just look past it. We all cared about Billy."

Piper chimed in, "And we all miss her too…"

Paige sighed, "Yea, well…did we come here to talk about the past or about what's going on?"

Piper, ready to change the subject, "Well, Leo is feeling powerless."

Phoebe sighed, "Not again."

Paige looks at Piper, "Do you keep reminding him about magic school?"

Piper nods, "Yes. But he just doesn't want to hear it."

Phoebe thinks and then answers, "So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Just hope this feeling of his passes over." Phoebe and Paige nod in understanding and their food arrives. The 3 eat and chat and catch up on each others lives for another hour or so.


	5. Destiny Can Be Tricky

**Chapter 5: Destiny Can Be Tricky**

Pam sits in her 10th period class. She looks up at the clock and waits for the bell to ring. She had about 5 minutes left. She was ready to be done with school already. She sighed and then a note landed on her desk. She looked around and saw her cousin Parker motioning for her to open it. So Pam set her pen down and read the small note_: Hey! Demon hunting after school?_

_-P._ Pam sighed and looked over at Parker and shook her head no. Parker frowned and nodded yes. Pam was about to mouth no and she picked up the note and she got a premonition.  
_Vision:_  
Parker was walking around the underworld. She had a backpack with her and she was peaking around corners quickly. Then she heard a noise, turned and tried to blow up who was behind her, but the demon blinked behind Parker, hit her on the head and blinked away.

Pam opened her eyes and realized people were staring at her, even the teacher.

"Are you alright Miss Halliwell?" Her teacher questioned her. Pam blushed and nodded. She sank down into her desk.

Parker raised her hand, "Um, ma'am? Can I talk to my cousin? This happens all the time and she normally just needs someone to talk to."

The teacher eyed Parker. She didn't trust Parker, but she trusted Pam. So she sighed and said, "Alright."

Parker smiled and grabbed her stuff. She headed to the hall so she and Pam could talk. Pam grabbed her stuff and met her cousin in the hall. "Ok, what did you see?"

Pam sighed, "Nothing."

"Ok, you suck at lying. What did you see?"

"Nothing! I just saw you in the underworld, but what else is new?"

"Well, were you with me? Please say yes."

"No, but I think I should go with you. I mean, I could use a little adventure."

"Great! We can stop at my house on the way home and you can change."

Pam looked at herself. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Nothing…this just isn't the Square Pegs version of demon hunting."

"Hey! I look cute today!"

"Yea…you look like a regular on the show."

Pam glared at her cousin and spoke through her teeth. "Fine, but I can wear my own clothes."

"Um…no. I don't mind you borrowing my stuff."

"But I do! I am not into the whole leather outfit, kick ass boots, with my boobs pushed together."

"Why not? Guys would kill to see you in that stuff. I mean, we all know you have the body for it."

"Ok…this conversation is taking an ugly turn…"

"Oh please, it's normal to talk about your body with other girls."

"Whatever…" The bell rang and the 2 walked to the manor.

Josh exited his class at the sound of the bell. He had been disruptive, as usual. He walked out smiling with his friends and a girl's phone number on his hand. The new girl, Becca, wanted him to call her. He high-fived his friends as he walked to the direction of his locker. He put his books away and grabbed his bag full of work out clothes for basketball practice. He headed to the gym, but ran into his cousin Peyton. He saw her leaning against a locker flirting with a guy. He smiled and walked over to them. "Hey cuz!"

Peyton looked behind the guy she was flirting with at Josh. She lost her smile. "Hi Josh."

"What are you kids up to?" He wrapped his arm around the guy's shoulders like they were pals. You could see fear in the kids face as Josh the Jock wrapped his arm around him.

"Nothing that concerns you…" she said as she stared, horrified at her cousin.

"Harsh…I guess my cousin is just rude. Hi, I'm Josh."

The guy smiled nervously, "Uh…Hi…"

Peyton smiled, "Ok…well, we were just leaving. So, goodbye Josh…"

Josh smiled, "See ya Peyton!" With his arm still wrapped around the guy he began to walk away, pulling the guy with him. "So, tell me about yourself." Peyton watched her cousin drag away the cute boy, mortified.

Kyle walked out of his class with Tyler. Kyle walked with Tyler, but Tyler was talking to some other guys. Kyle envied Tyler a little bit. He seemed so calm and collected, why did Kyle feel so young? I mean, it didn't make sense. Kyle sighed and watched the guys walk away. It was just Kyle and Tyler. Tyler sighed, "So, that math test was hard."

"Not really," Kyle replied with a shrug.

"Yea, well to me, it was hard."

"What can I say? I just get this stuff."

"Yea, well I wish I could say the same. I envy your smarts man. You apply your mind to anything."

"Yea, well I seem to be just an egghead."

"No way. You're way more than that…"

"Psh, yea right."

Tyler looked at his cousin, "I'm serious. What gives you the impression that you are just a brain?"

"Um, look around. I am not cool at all!"

"That's not what I see. What about all those guys who were just talking to us?"

"Correction, they were talking to you. I am just your geeky cousin who follows you around."

"Ky, no way. I can't even believe you would say this stuff about you."

Kyle shrugged, "Oh well, I better get home."

"Wanna hang out?"

"No thanks, I have homework."

"So do I, I could use your help."

"Maybe some other time…bye…" He walks away. He just wanted to be alone. He went to his locker and got his books. The halls were pretty empty and he saw Tyler leave the school. He heard some noise coming from the bathroom. He peeked his head in slowly and heard someone yelling at a kid. Kyle looked around and glamoured into a teacher. He walked into the bathroom, "What is going on in here?" The bully looked at him, frightened. He ran out of the bathroom and Kyle handed the student his glasses that fell on the floor. The student smiled and left the bathroom. Kyle smiled at himself and glamoured back to himself. It was a little power, but at least it was something. He walked out of the bathroom, grabbed his backpack he left on the floor and walked home.

Paula was walking through campus with Chris. They both had just stopped at a hot dog cart for lunch. They were talking about the class they just had. "Ok, so, am I an idiot?"

Chris looked at her, "Why?"

"I don't know. To me, that class just sounds like a bunch of psycho babble."

"Don't worry…it does to me too."

"Good," She sighed and looked around the campus as she paid for her hot dog. She looked over at a bench and saw him. She smiled.

Chris looks at the dopey expression on Paula's face. "What are you staring at?"

Paula snaps back to Chris. "Huh?"

Chris laughs, "Oh…I see…you were looking at Brian."

"You-You know him?"

"Yea, he's in a class of mine."

"Well, what's he like?"

"Oh god, I am not going to have this conversation with you."

"Please Chris! Just tell me a little bit about him. Then I can make the move…"

"No, cause you are going to make class all awkward for me now."

"I will not! Don't be so dramatic…"

Chris sighs, "He's majoring in journalism and minoring in theater."

"Wow…"

"Ok, enough drooling for one day." He tugs on his cousin's arm and they both walk to another part of campus to eat.

_More visuals:_

Brian looks like Adam Brody


	6. What to Do

**Chapter 6: What to Do**

Parker sat on her bed flipping through a magazine. "Are you done yet?"

Pam yelled her reply from the closet._ "_No! I'm not coming out! I look awful!"

"Oh come on! Let's go!"

"No!"

"Pamela! Either you come out or I'm coming in…"

Pam sighed, "Fine, but I don't want to hear it…" She slowly walked out of Parker's closet in a tight pair of jeans and a tight black leather top with some black boots to match.

Parker looked at her cousin in awe, "Oh my god!"

"I don't wanna hear it…"

"Hear what? That you're hot?"

"Stop…I'm changing."

"Uh, no you're not. Guys would kill to see this side of you!"

"What does it matter? I'm just going to vanquish demons."

"Yes," Parker explained, "but the leather gives off a bad image so they tend to question your identity."

"You know, if you applied your smarts to school you would be a straight A student."

"Please…" She just looked at her cousin. This was the side of Pam she liked to see and was ready to go. She smiled and grabbed Pam's hand. "Ready?"

"No…" Parker shrugged and orbed them to the underworld anyway. Pam looked around the dark walls. She heard footsteps and turned her head quickly. She shot Parker a look and Parker smirked. The demon reached the girls and looked at them curiously, "Who are you?"  
Parker smiled and put her finger to her mouth, signing for him to be quiet. He gave them another weird look and she smiled as she blew him up. Pam just watched her cousin with her amazing confidence.

Pam looked at her cousin, "Whoa…"

"Come on…" The two began to wander around.

Paige was in her living room. She didn't have to go to work because she had called in sick that day. After having lunch with her sisters she decided to come back home and relax a little. She sat on the couch and read a magazine. Kyle walked into the house. He headed through the hall and was going to go up to his room. Paige looked up as her son walked through the house. "Hi honey…"

Kyle stopped walking. He didn't realize his mom was home. He frowned and walked into the living room. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Better," She replied, "How was school?"

"It was school."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, I have homework."

"What? You can't talk to your own mother?"

"Well," He sighed, "what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. How is high school?"

"It's the same."

"Kyle?" She frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I just want to go to my room. Is that too much trouble?"

She frowned some more. This was not like Kyle. "Yea it is. What is with the attitude?"

"I don't have an attitude! No attitude here!"

"Oh really?" she snorted.

"Yes!"

"Fine, whatever…I'm not going to talk to you when you're crabby."

"I'M NOT CRABBY!" He rolled his eyes at his mother and stormed up to his room. Paige rolled her eyes and continued to read her magazine. Peyton walked in about 10 minutes later. Paige looked at her.

Peyton walked into the living room, "Hey mom. How's it going?"

"It's good. Hey, is there any special event coming up at school?"

"Like what, a basketball game?"

"No, something more important…like exams, a dance, etc.?"

Peyton thought for a minute, "hmmm…" She tried to think for another second and shrugged. "I don't know. Turn about is coming up soon. If that's what you mean."

"Oh! That figures that was the reason for Kyle's crabby mood."

"What?"

Paige looked at her daughter, getting herself confused. "Huh?"

"You sounded like you figured something out. What's going on?"

"Nothing-I just-never mind, it's nothing. How was school?" Peyton just let out a sigh. "What does that mean?"

"It means I hate my cousins."

"Why? What happened?"

"Josh," Peyton rolled her eyes, "I was talking to a guy and he comes over and rudely interrupts us. And when I told him me and this guy was leaving he dragged him away from me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I swear…we really need to talk to him. And when I say we, I mean you or Aunt Phoebe."

"Peyton, he just cares about you. You are like a sister to him. You know your cousins are more like siblings."

"So! He has a little sister, Pam."

"Peyton…Pam is 17."

"So, I'm 16! That's only a year difference!"

"Yes, but 16 seems so much younger when you are a boy watching over the women in your family. He knows he doesn't have to worry about Pam or Parker, but you, missy, are just learning the ropes, and he knows how some guys can be jerks and will break your heart…"

"So! I need to make my own mistakes, without his help!"

"I know sweetie, but you gotta understand that he really does do these things because he's looking out for you."

Peyton sighed, "I know…"

"So, do you still want me to talk to him?"

Peyton let out another sigh, "No…I guess not…"

Paige smiled, "Ok…"

"I'm going to go on the computer."

"Um, I think what you meant to say was, I'm going to work on my homework and if there is time then I might go on the computer."

"Mom," Peyton glared at her mom.

"Peyton, don't argue with me right now. I'm not in the mood." Peyton rolled her eyes and made her way to her room. "Perfect! I have 2/3 of my children hating me. I can't wait for Paula to come home." She smiled at herself and picked up her magazine.

Tyler sat at his computer. He looked over at the clock and sighed. He was waiting for Pam to come home. She said she would meet him home and she wasn't even here. He hated being treated like a baby. He played some games and fiddled around on some websites and then he got an instant message from a screen name he had never heard of. He sighed and clicked on it to read it.  
HaLoGiRlY4156: Hi!  
Tyler had no idea who this was. He responded anyway.  
TyTy180: Hi, who is this?  
HaLoGiRlY4156: Someone from school.  
TyTy180: You don't have a name?  
HaLoGiRlY4156: I do. But I don't want to tell you.  
TyTy180? Ok? Well, I'm going to go then.  
HaLoGiRlY4156: No wait!  
TyTy180: What?  
HaLoGiRlY4156: Has anyone asked you to the dance yet?  
TyTy180: No. Why? Whoever you are, did you wanna ask me?  
HaLoGiRlY4156: Maybe. But if I do decide to ask you it will be a surprise, hence my secrecy.  
TyTy180: Ok.  
HaLoGiRlY4156: Ok. Thanks! See ya around!  
TyTy180: Yea…I guess…  
HaLoGiRlY4156 SIGNED OFF  
Tyler just shrugged off the conversation. He would figure out who the girl was eventually. He didn't really care. No one at his school seemed to have any substance, and he didn't want to date some shallow girl. He sighed and continued to surf the net.

Paula sat looking at Chris, "Ok…well, does he get good grades?"

"Paula, I'm serious. Stop asking me questions about Brian. I'm not telling you anything!"

"Well I think you are being selfish! I could find love right here and you are rejecting me!"

"No. I am trying to wait until the end of the semester when I start a new class without Brian in it!"

Paula glared at her cousin. "Christopher. You know you suck right now."

"Yes, but I can live with that."

"Uh…" She took the last bite of her hot dog and got up. She threw the wrapper in the trash and stormed off. She didn't really know where she was going; she was just doing it for dramatic effect. She sighed and began to slow down her pace as she became farther and farther away from Chris. She saw some people studying and decided to do the same. She found a tree and sat down under it. She set her bag against the trunk and sat down. She looked down at her gym shoes and realized how worn out they looked. She decided to go shopping for a new pair over the weekend. Paula pulled out a book and a highlighter and got to work. She didn't even realize she was being watched…


	7. Do You Know What's Going On?

**Chapter 7: Do You Know What's Going On?**

Wyatt walked around the underworld. He was a little out of it and always liked coming down here to work out. He walked around cautiously. He never tells anyone in his family about his visits to the underworld because he knew they would freak out. But what they didn't know was that he knew what he was doing. He is the first of the generation and has had the most experience. He searched the underworld and finally came across a group of demons. He heard them scheming and walked into the room they were in. "Hi boys!"

The demons turned to face Wyatt. They looked at him. "And who are you?"

"Someone about to ruin the fun," He began TKing demons into sharp walls and throwing potions. The fight really got his blood pumping.

After Paula had walked away Chris just laughed. He got up, threw away his wrapper and walked to his car. He drove back home to the manor. He walked in the back door to find his mother cooking. "Hey mom," He examined the pots. "Vanquishing potion?"

"No…Dinner," She replied.

"Whoa…haven't heard that word around here in a while."

"Ha Ha, very funny!"

"So…what are we having?"

"Pork chops."

"Mmm…"

"So," She started, "vanquish any good demons lately?" Chris smiled at his mother sweetly. "Don't even try to pull that on me. Wyatt already tried and failed."

"What did Wyatt say about the vanquish?"

"That you practically did it by yourself."

"Um, no…I was "following orders" until him and Parker started at it again. There was a demon in the house and they were just fighting. They didn't care! So I took things into my own hands and made a potion. Oh no! I did too much!"

"Chris…"

"What mom? It's not fair for Wyatt to run to MOMMY because I made a potion. I'm sorry that I saved his ass."

"Chris," She repeated, trying to calm him down a little.

"No, this is getting ridiculous. The two of them always end up fighting! I mean, I get we are siblings and all, but you can't just leave a demon in a crystal cage."

"I agree…"

"Then talk to them. Not me."

"Ok…You just need to calm down."

"No…because if I keep just shrugging it off then things are just going to get worse!"

"Ok…I will talk to them."

"Good…" he turns to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room…" He walks away. Piper sighs and continues cooking.

Paula sat under the tree highlighting in her book and writing some notes in the margins. She felt a crick in her neck and she looked up and twisted her head from side to side. She looked around as she turned her head and saw someone sitting on a bench looking at her. She stopped moving her head and frowned. She didn't know who this person was. She looked down and back at him and this time he saw her look at him and he looked down. Paula felt weird about this. She gathered all her stuff, zipped up her backpack and headed to a bathroom. She walked in a stall, made sure the bathroom was empty and orbed to her room. She set her bag and books down at her desk and headed downstairs. On her way to the kitchen she saw Paige reading on the couch. "Hey mom…"

"Hi!"

"How are you feeling?"

"Eh, I'm ok…"

"Did we wake you up this morning?"

"Kind of…"

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"It's ok. What was with all the yelling?"

"Well my dear little sister forgot to give me the message about my class being rescheduled to this morning. So I was running a little late. And then Kyle had to pee so I told him to make it quick and when I was in the bathroom I heard Peyton and Kyle arguing about something they weren't allowed to do. So I would check into that if I were you."

"Wow, thanks for the full update."

"No problem…Just make sure you punish Peyton for me, ok?"

"Um…no…"

"Mom!"

"Paula…" She warned.

"I was late because of her! I had to orb…"

"So…were you on time?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point."

"No. I will tell Peyton to take better messages, but I'm not going to punish her for it."

"Fine, at least bust her and Kyle on whatever they were doing."

"How could you hear them? I didn't even hear them…"

"Mom…the vents in the bathroom lead to the kitchen. Duh…"

"Well, excuse me! I'm just too old to remember!"

Paul smiled at her mom, "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, I'm just giving you a hard time." Paula smiled at her mom and then heard someone calling her name. She looked around. Paige looked at Paula. "Are you ok?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Someone's calling me…" She suddenly heard a sharp ringing in her ears. She covered her ears with her hands in pain.

"What is it now?"

"I don't know! OW! Make it stop!" Paula practically yelled. She was trying to speak over the ringing noise, but only she could hear it.

"Make what stop?" Paige winced a little at her daughter's volume.

"The ringing! Make it stop!"

Paige suddenly remembered this happening to her. "I can't make it stop…"

"What? Why?"

"Because…it's time..."

"Time? Time for what? Time to be deaf?"

"No…time for you to become a white lighter."

"What? No way…I don't even know all there is to being a witch let alone a white lighter."

"You don't get to choose the time, they choose it for you."

"Well, tell them to call back later! I'm not ready!"

"Ok, Paula…stop yelling. And relax. This is like a new power. You just have to learn to control it. If you calm down you can suppress the ringing for a little bit, but sooner or later you'll have to answer it. People need you."

Paula took a deep breath and tried to relax. The ringing was still there. She felt herself getting annoyed. And she heard it dim down a little, but it was still there. She sighed, "I'm going to get some Advil." She leaves her mom in the living room and walks into the kitchen to help get rid of her headache.

Phoebe walked into her house, "Hello? Anyone home?"

"In here!" Tyler replied from his room.

Phoebe walked upstairs into Tyler's room. He was still on his computer, "Hey sweets."

"Hey ma," he answered.

"Where are your brother and sister?"

"Josh is at practice and I have no idea where Pam is."

"That's strange…"

"You're telling me. I haven't been home alone in forever!"

"That's not true…"

Tyler just looked at his mom. "Are you kidding me? I practically need a babysitter for everything I do in this house."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you and Dad don't trust me."

"That is not true."

"Oh yea? Why does Pam still wake me up every morning?"

"To make sure you actually get up…"

"Yea, well today after she forgot _again._ I showed her that I was already showered and dressed. So I AM a big boy."

"Stop. I don't like that sarcasm young man."

"Mom, I'm 15. This is crap and you know it. You were probably doing way worse things at my age."

"Hey, we are not talking about me here…"

"Maybe we should!"

"I am not having this conversation with you right now when I don't know where Pam is."

"Nice excuse…"

"Excuse me! But who do you think you are? Don't talk to me like that…I am your mother."

"Only when you show up!"

"Tyler Victor Halliwell!" She stared at her son in shock. This was not like him to act this way…

"Don't even bother; I'll save you the time." He turned off his computer and grabbed his homework. "I know the usual punishment…"

"Good!" She turned and slammed his door behind her. He had the nerve to talk to her like that? She felt awful. She walked up to the attic and pulled out scrying stuff. She began to scry for Pam.


	8. Unsure

**Chapter 8: Unsure**

Parker and Pam both walked around the underworld. They would vanquish a demon occasionally, but overall there wasn't too much action today. Parker sighed, "Man, its slow today…

Pam looked at her cousin, "Maybe we should just get home, I mean, it's getting late."

"Yea," She heard fighting in the distance and she looked at Pam and grinned. "I think we have a fight…" She ran to where the fighting was and Pam tried to keep up. Parker looked in the doorway of the room. She stood their trying to observe the demons powers before she just jumped right in. Pam came up behind her and watched the fight, not anxious to join in. Parker kept watching and decided to join. "Ok, on the count of 3 we join. 1…2…3!" Parker jumped in and started blowing demons up. She felt the rush she normally got whenever she fought and she loved it. She looked over to the doorway and saw Pam still standing there. She vanquished a demon in front of her and looked at her cousin. "Pam, come on!" Pam didn't want to join. Her only power was premonition and she didn't know how to fight that well. The only reason she came down here was to make sure her vision didn't come true. Then she looked among some demons and saw Wyatt! She stood there in shock and Parker turned to look at what Pam saw. She saw Wyatt and felt infuriated. He was being such a hypocrite! She looked back at Pam and next thing she knew a demon came up behind her and hit her on the head. She fell to the ground, knocked out. Pam began to run to her and the demon gave her an evil grin touched Parker and shimmered away.

"No! Parker!" How could she have let that happen? Her vision came true and she didn't know where to go now. She couldn't just orb, because she didn't have that power. Wyatt heard Pam yell and he walked over to the noise. He was very surprised to see Pam of all people here.

"Pam, what are you doing here? What's going on?"

"It's all my fault," she sighed.

"What is?"

"Parker…she…she's gone…"

"What?" Pam looked down, ashamed, and depressed. She didn't prevent what was going to happen. She felt guilty. Wyatt sighed and grabbed Pam's arm and orbed them to the manor.

Peyton sat in her room. She didn't want to do homework. She sighed and looked at her door. She smiled, got up and shut it and sat at her computer and went on. As Peyton surfed the internet a demon shimmered in behind her. She didn't hear anything and was unaware of this invasion. She clicked on a site and as the screen went dark for a minute Peyton saw the demon walking behind her. She turned around quickly and screamed. The demon took a lunge at her neck, but she got up and used her super speed to get across the room. She was leaning against her windows. "Mom!" The demon through a fireball at her and she quickly got under her bed. She saw the demon walk around so he could grab her feet and she raced out of the room into the hall. She ran into Paige.

"What is going on?"

Peyton replied breathlessly, "There's a demon in my room!"

"What?" She ran into Peyton's room and saw the demon take something of Peyton's. He gave Paige a smirk and waived and shimmered out. Peyton walked in behind her mother.

Peyton looked around her room, "Is he gone?"

"Yes, but he took something, which means he'll be back."

"Great…"

"Why didn't you orb?"

"I don't know. I panicked, and when I panic my first instinct is to run. And plus, he thought I was a witch. Now he knows I'm a witch, so next time when he comes back and I orb it'll confuse him."

Paige looked at her daughter, "Hmm, nice thinking…"

Peyton smiled, "Thanks."

"Ok, well get back to your homework. I'll surround your room with crystals."

"Ok, thanks mom." Paige smiled and went to the attic to get the crystals. It was strange, not many demons have attacked Peyton and it kind of freaked Paige out. Paige new that it was time Peyton should start some training. She would call Phoebe so she could help Peyton with fighting skills.

Phoebe is sitting in her living room with her laptop on her lap and she is writing her next column. She didn't find Pam, but decided not to worry. Pam was careful and knew what she was doing. She was focused on her laptop when her husband, Coop, walked into the house. He walked in through the hallway into the living room and smiled as he observed his wife. He leaned against the opening of the living room and smiled. Phoebe didn't look up at all. He let out a small chuckle and finally caught Phoebe's attention. "Hey! When did you get here?"

"About 5 minutes ago," he replied.

"And how long have you been standing there?"

"About 4 minutes. It's good to know that you are so focused that you don't know when an intruder walks into the house."

"Well, you aren't an intruder. How do you know I didn't already sense you coming?"

"Because, that's not what your visions hold."

"You know me too well," She smiled. "How was work?"

"Boring."

"No new cases?"

"No, I am still doing some paperwork from the last case."

"Oh…Well, that sucks…"

"Yea…"

"So," She smiled sweetly at her husband, "wanna cook dinner tonight?"

"No…"

Phoebe laughs, "Oh come on…"

"Fine…Where are our darling offspring?"

"Well, your son is off at practice, your daughter is missing, and your youngest son told me off."

"Wow, I guess I missed a lot."

"Yea…So, thanks for making dinner. I'm just not up for it."

"So, we don't know where Pam is at all?"

"Nope," she answered nonchalantly.

"And you aren't worried, because…"

"I don't know. Because it's Pam, and where could she possibly be?"

"Well, I'm worried."

"Don't worry…"

"Phoebe, did you scry for her?"

"Yes…but I didn't get anything."

"Doesn't that mean she is in another realm? Like, Oh I don't know, the underworld?"

"Not necessarily…"

"Ok, I can't handle your calmness…I'll be in the kitchen." He walks into the kitchen and as he picks out a dinner, he starts calling some people around town, asking them where Pam is.


	9. Solutions

**Chapter 9: Solutions**

Wyatt orbs Pam and himself to the attic. He let's go of her arm and heads over to the book of shadows. He begins to flip through the pages trying to figure out who the demon was. Pam sighs. She felt awful. She sat down on a nearby couch and just stared at the floor. It was all her fault. She had failed her mission and felt like an idiot. Plus, how embarrassing it was to have Wyatt witness it all too. She looked down at the clothes she was wearing. This was not her and she knew she didn't want to be like this. Only bad things happen when you try to fight demons. She closed her eyes and then remembered the vision she had earlier that morning about her brothers needing her help. She opened her eyes quickly and looked at Wyatt. "Have you seen or heard from my brothers at all?"

"No," He was short. He was not in the mood to talk to Pam. He had warned Parker earlier and now she was missing. He knew something like this would happen. He looked up and saw the worry on Pam's face. He sighed, "Don't worry, we'll find her. We always do."

"It's not just her I'm worried about."

"What do you mean?"

"I had a vision earlier. My brothers were being attacked and calling for me. And I was so pre-occupied with my vision to save Parker that I totally forgot about my own family. What if something has happened to them too?"

"I'm sure they're fine. I mean between Tyler's invisibility and Josh's conjuring power, I'm sure they can defend themselves."

"I know, it just scares me when I see them being hurt and they need my help. Of all the people to call, they call me. I mean, I don't have any power to help."

"You're selling yourself short. You have a lot of power and they know that. You just need to know it."

"I guess…"

"Don't worry. Everything will turn out ok."

Coop is finishing up the mac and cheese and is on the phone still. "Ok, thanks anyway Piper. If you hear anything, call me. Ok…bye." He hangs up and sets the phone down. Coop was getting worried. This wasn't like Pam and he felt like something wasn't right. How could Phoebe be so calm about all of this? He sighed and started putting the food in bowls for people to grab. "Dinner's ready!" Coop waited a minute or two and didn't see anyone. He sighed, but then saw a bowl walking away on its own. Coop smiled a little. "You know Ty, you can't avoid her forever…" The bowl stopped moving for a second and then left. Coop sighed and then Phoebe came in.

"Mmm, thanks honey," she kissed him on the cheek.

"Yea, no problem…"

Phoebe looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"It's just…I called everyone we know and no one has seen Pam."

"Really?"

"Really. I mean, I know she is responsible, but where is she? I'm getting nervous and I think we need to go out looking for her."

"Well-"

Coop cute her off, "I know, you probably don't want to, but we need to."

"I agree…I will go grab my coat." She sets the bowl back on the counter and grabs both their coats. As they were leaving through the back door, Josh came home. "Hey, we're going to look for Pam, there is dinner ready and watch over Tyler…ok? Bye!" The two left.

Josh was a little confused just shrugged. He closed the door behind them and grabbed a bowl of mac and cheese. He set his bag on the table and sat on the counter as he ate his food. He ate in quiet and it felt good just to rest. Then he heard a loud bang. He set his food down and hopped off the counter. He ran upstairs, "Ty?" No answer, "TYLER?" He reached Tyler's room. He stood in the doorway and saw 2 demons in it, but no Tyler. The demons turned and looked at Josh and smiled. Josh turned and ran into the bathroom and locked the door. He looked around for a weapon or something and then he smiled and held out his hand. An athemae appeared in his hand. He leaned against the door to listen to the demons, he heard them mumbling something and then he heard the familiar sound of a fireball being released. Josh ducked down quickly as the fireball hit the door. The door broke and Josh stood up and looked at the demons through the hole. He opened the door and threw the athemae. He missed. The demons laughed and charged at Josh, but Josh conjured another athemae. He stabbed one of the demons and shoved the other one out of his way. The one demon disappeared in flames and the other just glared at Josh.

"I'm not here for you," the demon snarled.

"Well, whatever you are here for, you're not getting."

"Awe, you little Halliwell brat…You think you are sooo powerful! Well guess what? You're not."

Josh glared at the demon, "I wouldn't under estimate me if I were you." The demon was about to lunge again at Josh, but he was knocked down by something. The demon was lying on the floor and turned to look at his attacker, but there was nothing there. He was confused. Josh smiled, "See what I mean? I have more power than you think." But Josh knew it was Tyler. The demon, however, didn't need to know that. The demon looked at Josh and smiled, he looked past him and 2 more demons appeared…

Paula sat in her room trying to study, but was having a hard time because the ringing was still there. She sighed. This really sucked. She decided to get something to eat. She got up and as she was heading downstairs, passed Peyton's room. She peeked her head in. "Whoa, what happened in here?"

Peyton looked up from her computer. "Nothing…go away."

"No, tell me." She walked took a step in Peyton's room and leaned against the doorframe.

"I was attacked by a demon, ok?"

"Really?"

"Yes…really."

"That's odd."

"Well, it does tend to happen in our family," Peyton replied with a certain attitude.

"Yes, but it's odd because today after class I was studying and somebody was like staring at me. Do you think it could be connected?"

"I don't know. Go ask mom, she is the expert not me."

"Peyton, will you just listen to me?"

"Fine…what?"

"Well you know how mom and our aunts are, right?"

"Yea…so?"

"So, we could be like that. We could be the experts. I mean, we are going to have to learn about the stuff to pass on to our kids."

"What?"

"After they all die, we are going to be responsible for passing on the Halliwell line. And I think now would be a good time to start figuring these things out on our own. We can't have mom protect us forever."

"No…"

"So, let's think it through."

"No, I mean, I'm not going to do this. I want to be normal! I want to be a normal teenage girl who goes out on the weekends. I don't want to have to worry about exposure and when the next demon attack is."

"But Peyton-"

Peyton cut her sister off, "No…get out of my room."

"Uh, fine! Be that way!" She turns and heads back into the kitchen. She sighs and realizes that the ringing had stopped. "Oh thank god!"

Paige walked in the kitchen when Paula had said that. "Oh thank god, what?"

"The ringing has stopped!"

"Oh…so you met your first charge?"

"What? No…I was just talking to Peyton."

"Oh…"

"I really wish you would stop saying that."

"Man, they are just…wow."

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"The elders…I can't believe them."

"Why?" Paula looked at her mother annoyed.

Paige sighed, "Peyton is your first charge."


	10. I Can't Do It Alone

**Chapter 10: I Can't Do It Alone**

Pam walked back into the attic. She had changed back into the clothes she had left behind earlier, "Ah, much better." She walked over to Wyatt and the book. "Well, anything?"

"Oddly enough, no…"

"Really?" She felt her heart sank and fill with guilt.

Wyatt turns and looks at Pam's expression. "Hey, don't worry. Just because we don't know who the demon is, doesn't mean we won't find her. I was just about to try the To Call a Lost Witch spell."

"Ok…I'm going to start working on a potion."

"Good idea. Here, use the book."

"Ok…Wait, you get the spell and I will start the potion up."

"Ok…" The two get to work. Wyatt writes the spell down on a separate sheet of paper. While Pam is standing over a table and mixing in the basic ingredients; ginger, mandrake root, etc. Pam stops adding in things and looks up at the ceiling. Wyatt looks at her funny. "What is it?"

"I don't know…someone's in trouble."

"Who? How do you know? Did you get a vision?"

"No…I just…I can feel it."

"Well, is it Parker? Is she ok?"

"Shh…I'm trying to concentrate." She frowns a little and keeps tilting her head up. This had never happened before, but she didn't care. She was going with it. Wyatt watched his cousin silently and then he let out a gasp. Pam looks at him, "What?"

"Josh and Tyler…"

"Oh my god…I completely forgot!"

"It's them!" He dashes over to Pam and grabs hold of her and orbs her home.

Josh is lying against the corner of his living room wall. He has some cuts on his face and he is looking up at the ceiling. "Pam!" He cries out weakly for his sister. He knew that if he were ever in danger that his family could hear. They all had that special bond. The 3 demons trapped him in the corner and all smiled. Josh just glared at them. He wouldn't go down without a fight. He conjured another knife, behind his back. He smiled slowly and as quick as he could move, he threw the dagger into the heart of one of the demons. The demon disappeared in flames and screams. He smiled at himself. He had caught them off guard, but his smile faded as another demon smacked him across the side of his face. Josh didn't let out a sound. He would take it like a man. He looked around for a hint of Tyler, but nothing. He had told Tyler to hide, and was glad Tyler was listening, but when it came down to it, Josh was scared. He saw the demon raise his arm for another blow, but his arm was tugged back, by Tyler. Josh smiled as he attacked the demon. The other demon (the original) watched. He was beginning to realize it wasn't Josh doing that. The demon flung out his arm and TKed Tyler into a wall. Tyler flew across the room and when he hit the wall he became visible.

The demon looked back at Josh, "Oh, I see how you've been doing it." He nodded his head and the demon that was just fighting with Tyler stood above Tyler ready to attack. Josh watched what was about to happen and let out a yell and conjured another athemae. He felt his power draining, but used everything he had and threw it at the demon above Tyler. It hit the demon and he disappeared just like the rest. Josh layed still against the wall and was breathing heavier now. He was weak. The last demon smiled at Josh's heavy breaths. "You might've saved him for now, but you haven't saved yourself."

Josh looked over at Tyler who was lying against the opposite wall and he sighed. He looked back up to the ceiling once more, trying to connect with Pam. _"Where are you?"_ He thought to himself. He looked at the demon one last time. "Fine…go ahead. Kill me." The demon smiled. That was music to his ears. He created a fireball and looked at Josh as if he were swine. He smiled and as he wound up the throw, Wyatt and Pam orbed in. Pam looked around. She figured out where everyone was and saw the demon. She gasped and quickly turned to Wyatt. Wyatt was already 2 steps ahead of her and TKed the demon across the room. Josh was lying there with his eyes closed, he didn't really want to see the fireball coming at him, but when he heard a crash he opened his eyes quickly to see Pam and Wyatt standing there and the demon knocked out. Josh smiled, "It's about time."

"Are you alright?" Pam walked over to Tyler first and helped him to his feet. Tyler wasn't injured as bad as Josh; he was just a little out of it. They both walked over to Josh and kneeled down next to him.

"I'm just a little weak," Josh replied.

Pam looked at him, "I'll say. Can you stand up?"

"Um…" He lifted his head, but the weight was too much. It fell back against the wall. He sighed and looked at Pam. "Nope."

"Ok…Well, at least we're all ok. Right?" She looked at both her brothers.

"Yea," Josh answered again.

Wyatt walked over to the motionless demon. "You guys are gonna need some crystals. He might be able to help us find Parker."

Pam sighed, "Ok, I'll go get them. You two stay here." Neither brother argued they were both feeling sore. Pam went into the other room and opened a cupboard. She pulled out 5 crystals and walked back into the living room. She placed them around the demon's body and walked back over to her brother's and Wyatt. "Here, help me get Josh on the couch." Wyatt, Pam and Tyler all lifted up Josh and set him on the couch. He winced a little as he sat down, but he stretched his arms across the back of the couch and set his feet on the coffee table. Pam sighed and looked at Wyatt and smiled. She was very thankful for Wyatt and was now determined to help him.

Paula just stared at her mom, "What?"

Paige nodded, "Yep…embrace it. You're your sister's white lighter."

"But…we have never had a white lighter."

"Uh! Hello? What do you call me?" Paige asked a little offended.

"Well, white lighters and mother's are like the same, so I never really saw the difference."

"Well, you are about to live it my dear."

"Oh great…"

"I think we need to call a family meeting."

"Yea…Explain to everyone my new gift."

"No…that's not why we need the meeting."

"Well, Peyton isn't going to listen to me."

"Ok, 1. You don't have to just walk up to her and be like, "Hi, I'm your white lighter." Be more discreet. All it means is you have to guide her. So just use your role as a sister; And 2. I meant a Family meeting. Like everyone in the Halliwell line.

"Oh…"

"Come on. I'll call Piper and Phoebe, you start cleaning the living room for everyone to sit."

"Ok…" She sighs and walks into the living room and starts tidying up.

Parker was lying on the floor of a secrete location. It looked just like the underworld, only this demon had it all magically surrounded. No orbing, sensing, etc. It was the demon's home base and he had plotted charms all around to protect himself. Parker was still knocked out. She was lying in the dirt. She slowly began to open her eyes and as she opened them she looked around at the candle-lit cave. She didn't see the demon and she sighed. _Amateur,_ she thought to herself She attempted to orb out, but bounced back. She fell out of her orb onto the ground on her butt. She sighed and stood up. _Great…_She looked around and wanted to test her powers. She looked at a pebble and whispered, "Pebble!" She held out her hand, hoping the pebble would orb into it, but nothing. She sighed. _No powers, great. How am I going to escape?_ She heard someone coming and just stood there. She crossed her arms and was willing to try anything; her next power, the power of persuasion. The demon walked into the cave and saw Parker. "I see you're up…"

"Yes," she replied, "Now, do you mind telling me where the hell I am and who you are?"

The demon smiled, "Yea right. I'm not an idiot. I know who you are and you're pretty little face won't talk you out of this."

"Want a bet?" She scoffed.

"No…Now shut up. I'm trying to concentrate."

"No. Not until you answer a few things."

"Look, I warned you, if I have to tell you again, I'll make you shut up."

"Oh…I'm so scared! Please…you are not that tough." The demon held out a hand and TKed Parker into a rock. Parker rolled off the rock into the dirt and sighed. She slowly pulled her hair out of her face and slowly stood up. She placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not giving up."

"Then this is going to be a painful night for you." He moved his fingers and Parker's feet pulled out from under her. She lied on her back for a second and took a deep breath. She slowly, but surely, stood back up.

"It's going to take more than that…"

"Fine…have it your way…" He was going to have silence one way or the other. He held out his hands for her next punishment.


	11. Time to ReGroup and Focus

**Chapter 11: Time to Re-Group and Focus**

Wyatt, Pam, Tyler and Josh all sat in the living room. Josh was still sprawled across the couch. Tyler was sitting on the coffee table. Pam was leaning against a wall and Wyatt was standing. They all looked at each other, figuring out their next move. The demon was still knocked out. Pam opened her mouth, but then closed it again. She didn't know where to go next. She normally avoided this whole thing, but it was becoming clearer; the older you get, the more this sort of stuff happens. Pam just let out a sigh. Wyatt looked around, "Ok…well…"

Josh looked at Wyatt, "What now?"

Pam sighed, "I have no idea what we're going to do. I have been trying to think of something…"

Tyler looked at his sister, "And?"

"Nothing," She replied with a shrug.

Wyatt sighed, getting a little annoyed, "Well I say we use the demon to find Parker. We HAVE to find her."

Pam nodded, "I agree. Parker is definitely our main concern."

Josh looked at the crystal cage and then back to the group, "Ok…well…do we know anything about the demon that took her?

Wyatt looked over at Pam. Pam looked down at the floor, "Well…no."

"Great!" Josh exclaimed sarcastically.

"We don't need your sarcasm right now, Josh." Pam sighed feeling bad enough.

"Well what are we going to do? I can't even stand Pam!"

Tyler quietly looked at his siblings, "Guys…just stop."

Pam ignores Tyler and glares at Josh, "I'm sorry! What do you want me to do? I screwed up! Ok? It's my fault Parker is gone! Is that what you want to hear?"

Josh shot back at his sister, "Yes! That's exactly what I want to hear!"

Tyler again responded with a hint of warning in his tone, "Guys…"

Pam glares at Josh, again, ignoring Tyler, "Oh god. You are just so…"

"So what?" Josh stares at Pam. Pam doesn't say anything. "That's what I thought!"

Tyler gets more caution in his tone, "Guys…"

"Listen UP!" Wyatt finally bursts out in rage. Everyone stops talking and looks at Wyatt. This isn't helping us at all! Here…" He leans over and heals Josh. "There…happy?" Josh looks at his older cousin, embarrassed. "Now you are all better. Now how do we find Parker?" Just then everyone feels the same pull. They all look at each other and then up to the ceiling. Wyatt rolls his eyes, "Perfect…just perfect."

Tyler sighs, "I hate family meetings." Tyler, Josh and Pam all hold onto Wyatt as he orbs them to their Aunt Paige's house.

Phoebe and Coop are both holding hands and walking around the neighborhood. Phoebe stops walking all of a sudden and feels her sister's call. She sighs and looks at Coop. Coop looks at her and nods in understanding. They both walk a few blocks from where they came from to retrieve their parked car. They both hop in, a little disappointed that their search has to be cut short, but they hop in and drive to Paige's.

Piper was in the middle of cooking her dinner when she looked up at the ceiling. She let out a sigh. She turned off the oven and wiped her hands on a cloth while she walked out of the kitchen. She walked to the bottom of the staircase and yelled up, "Guys! I know you feel it too! It's time for a family meeting!" She waits for a response. Leo and Chris both come down the stairs, not talking. Piper sighs, "Um…if I remember correctly, I have 2 more children."

Chris sighed, "Don't look at me. I haven't seen them."

Piper shifts her gaze to Leo. He looks back at her, "I haven't seen them either."

Piper sighs, "Then they just must not be here. They'll probably meet us there." She takes Chris's hand and Leo's and Chris orbs them to Paige's.

After Paige recites the spell to call her family, she sighs and walks through her house, informing everyone else of the meeting. Slowly, everyone gathers in the living room. Henry sat in his chair, while Peyton and Kyle took a seat on the couch. Paula joined her siblings on the couch after placing a few more chairs in the living room for others to sit. She looked at her mom, who stood in the middle of the living room awaiting everyone's arrival. A few minutes later, Wyatt orbed in with Pam, Josh and Tyler. The four took a seat around the room and then Piper, Leo and Chris arrived with the doorbell ringing, announcing Phoebe and Coop's arrival. After everyone got settled Paige looked around the room for a minute. Phoebe also looked around and saw Pam. She nudged Coop and he looked over at his daughter as well. Phoebe just shook her head, "Where the hell have you been young lady?"

Pam looked over at her parents and sighed, "It's…it's a long story."

Phoebe didn't take her eyes off Pam, "Enlighten me…I could use a good story right now."

Pam felt embarrassed, "Mom, not now…"

Phoebe sighed, "Fine…later…"

Piper also looked around and smiled at Wyatt and then realized, Parker wasn't there. She looked at Leo in panic and he already realized the same thing. "Uh…guys," He started, "Where's Parker?"

Paige looked around and responded, "I haven't seen her."

Phoebe also answered, "Neither have I…"

Wyatt and Pam both looked at each other and then looked down. Piper glared at them both and Wyatt could feel her gaze burning on him. He slowly looked at her and took in a deep breath to explain. "Funny story…"

Piper was not feeling very funny, "Oh really? I hope I just giggle with joy…"

Wyatt dropped the humor in his voice, "Ok…maybe not so funny…"

Piper looked at her oldest son, "Wyatt? Where is Parker?"

Wyatt began, "Well…"

Pam felt the guilt well up and blurted out, "It's my fault!"

Piper looked at her niece, "What?"

Pam sighed and felt her face feel hot. "Ok…Aunt Paige, you might want to take a seat…" As Paige sat down, Pam stood up and explained her story. After she finished, she felt even worse then she did before.

Wyatt stood up and took in a deep breath, "So…we just need to figure out where she is…"

Piper just sat there, terrified. "What?"

Pam felt the need to apologize again, "I'm so sorry Aunt Piper. It's all my fault."

Wyatt jumped in, "But we have it all under control…"

Piper just felt sad. She looked at Wyatt, "You do?"

"Yes," He replied.

Phoebe sighed, "It doesn't sound like it…"

Paige agreed with her sister, "Yea…she's not here, is she? You don't know who took her. How is this having it under control?"

Josh felt the need to explain his story now. He stood up, "Well, a demon attacked the house."

Phoebe looked at her son in shock, "What?"

Josh nodded, "Yea…Tyler and I were attacked and we actually have him trapped back at the house."

Coop responded this time, "So there is a demon, just in our house?"

Tyler stood up now to join his siblings, "Basically…yes…"

Phoebe rubbed her temples, "Oh my god…this is chaos!"

Paige sighed, "Tell me about it! This isn't even why I called this meeting…"

Phoebe suddenly remembered that Paige had called the meeting, "Oh yea…why did you call this meeting?"

Paige sighed, "Well…we all need to talk about our demon situation. I mean, Josh and Tyler were just attacked, Peyton was attacked earlier. I just feel the time has come."

"Oh…no…you think?" Piper answered sarcastically.

Paige ignored the sarcasm, "Yea…"

Phoebe thought about it, "I guess it makes sense…"

Leo thought about it also and began to speak his mind, "Ok…slow down…" He looks around at everyone in the family and the looks of confusion. "Girls, you are speaking in your sister language. Explain please."

Paula agrees with her uncle, "Yea, what is it time for?"

Paige explained, "Well…I think you are all on the demon radar. You are all old enough now that they are going to start attacking you."

Peyton protested, "What? They didn't attack Wyatt when he was in high school!"

Henry looked to his daughter, "Well, isn't that because the rest of you were still too young?"

Paige smiled at her husband, "Yes…" She loved it when he understood these things.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Uh! This is not fair!"

Paige looked at Peyton, "Honey, this isn't a curse or anything."

"Yes it is!" She answered.

Phoebe looked at her niece, "Peyton…"

"No!" Peyton shouted, "I am 16…I should be able to date boys and hang out with friends. I shouldn't have to save lives and worry about putting my neck on the line!"

Paige tried to soothe Peyton, "Honey, calm down!"

"No!" She stood up and crossed her arms.

Pam silently felt like she needed to speak up, "I agree with Peyton…"

Phoebe looks at Pam, taken back, "What?"

Pam sighed, "Well, it just sucks that I always have to worry. I mean, I don't really trust anyone and my stupid visions are always getting in the way."

Phoebe looked at her daughter, "Your visions are not stupid!"

"Yes…everyone at school thinks I get the hiccups all the time…and trust me, I am NOT a good faker at them…" Pam tried to explain.

Coop tried to lighten the mood, "Don't worry, neither is your mother…"

Phoebe looked at her husband, "Hey!"

Piper looked over at her boys, "Wyatt? Chris? Do you feel this way?"

At the same time, both boys replied. "No" "Yes". Piper looked at Chris, "Really?"

Chris sighed, "Well…I am just so sick of always being there to save Wyatt and Parker's butts and then being blamed! Wyatt wants to do it himself, than let him do it himself!"

Wyatt looks at his brother, "What are you talking about?"

Chris glared at his brother, "You know what I'm talking about…"

Phoebe ignored her nephews and looked back at Pam, "I can't believe you think your visions are stupid…"

Pam looked at Phoebe, "Mom…"

Henry looked at his daughter, who was pacing around with her fists clenched, "Peyton…just…calm down!"

Piper looks around at her family. Everyone is fighting or yelling at someone and she has just had it. She closes her eyes and tries to relax, but the fighting is just aggravating her. "Everyone just stop!" She closed her eyes really tight and accidentally held her hands up, causing the plant in the corner to blow up. Everyone stopped talking and just looked at Piper. Leo looked at his wife, full of concern. Piper stood up and looked everyone in the eyes. "This is what we're going to do. Everyone is going to help us look for Parker because she needs up right now. Then we are all going to come back, more calm, to talk about our issue of what to do next. Kids, you all need to be on alert. Try not to go anywhere alone. Now this family meeting is adjourned! Have I made myself clear?" Nobody said a word. They just nodded. She meant business.


	12. Work to Do

**Chapter 12: Work to Do**

Phoebe and Coop walk into the house. Pam, Josh and Tyler all follow behind their parents. They are so tired, but know they have to find Parker. Phoebe turns the corner into the living room and she screams when she sees the demon standing in the crystal cage. She forgot that he was here and she puts her hand on her chest and takes a few deep breaths to slow her heart down. Coop ran into the living room to see what was wrong. He looks at Phoebe, "Are you ok?"  
She sighs and nods as she takes a deep breath, "Yea…I just forgot about our little demonic house guest for a minute." Coop nods and sighs. Phoebe looks around and sighs also, "Well, I better go get the book." Coop nods, but before she turns he wraps her in a hug and kisses her on top of her head. She smiles and pulls away and heads to the cupboard to get the book. She pulls it out and brings it into the living room and starts flipping through the pages. Pam, Tyler and Josh walk into the living room and sit on the couch across from their mother. Coop crosses his arms and leans against a wall. Silence.  
Pam finally gets up the courage to say something, "What can we do mom?"  
Phoebe looks up at Pam, "What do you mean?"  
Josh sighs, and knows they have to help. "What are we gonna do. You are looking through the book. Do you want me to make a potion?"  
Pam nods, "I can try to get a premonition."  
Tyler also pipes in, "I can start a spell…"  
Phoebe smiles a little and sighs, "It's fine. I got it covered guys. But thanks…"  
Pam looks at her mom, "Come on mom…I know what I said, but let me help…I mean, it is my fault Parker is gone."  
Phoebe looks at Pam, "Stop saying that. It's not your fault. If you hadn't of gone, then we wouldn't even know that she was taken."  
"Ok, but come on…let us help." She just stared at her mom.  
Phoebe sighed again, "Ok…Josh, work on the potion for…questioning the demon," She winked, so he would know to make a strong batch of something to torture the demon. Josh nodded and Phoebe continued, "Tyler go work on a spell to locate Parker or to lead us to her." Tyler also nodded and Phoebe looked at Pam, "and Pam, try to remember anything you can. If you get a vision, that's great, but don't force it. In the meantime, go get the phone and get some of your cousins on 3-way so we can all talk to each other about what is going on." Pam nodded and sighed. The 3 kids got up and went to retrieve what they needed to complete their task. Phoebe let out another sigh as she flipped through the book. Coop sat on the couch and helped her look at the pages and he wrapped his arm around her. Phoebe looked at him and smiled.

Paige watched Phoebe and that whole gang leave. She watched her kids put away the extra chairs and pull out all their magical things, (Scrying stuff, the book of shadows, etc.). Paige walked over to Piper and just wrapped her in a hug. Piper hugged back and Paige pulled away with a smile, "Do you guys wanna stay here while we do the search?"  
Piper thought about it for a minute, "No…we've already intruded too much."  
Paige shook her head, "No…come on, stay…"  
Piper sighed, "Ok…thanks…"  
Paige smiled, "No problem…"  
Piper smiled and watched Paige walk away. She walked over to Leo, Chris and Wyatt. "Hey, Paige has offered for us to say, and I said yes. This way we can all find Parker together."  
Wyatt nodded, "Ok…I am gonna go to Aunt Phoebe's and help them with the demon there."  
Piper smiled, "Ok…"  
Chris looked around at his cousins, "I'll help out around here…"  
Piper looked at Chris, "Ok…" Wyatt kissed his mom on the cheek and then orbed to Phoebe's. Chris walked over to his cousin and Piper looked at Leo. She let out a sigh and Leo didn't have to say anything. He just wrapped her in a hug.  
Paige looked at Piper and Leo hugging and smiled. Next thing she knew she felt arms around her as well. She turned around to face Henry and she smiled. He smiled back, "You just looked so jealous of your sister, so I thought I would try to help you out a little…"  
Paige laughed a kissed him, "Thank you…"  
Henry frowned a little, "For what?"  
Paige shrugged, "I don't know…for being my husband. And holding me when I haven't even said anything…"  
Henry smiled, "Well, I am a guy. I know when a girl really needs to be held." Paige laughed again and kissed him some more.  
The phone rang and Peyton answered it. Pam was on the other line and the two began to talk about what was going on at each house. Pam heard Peyton explain their situation and Wyatt orbed in. She looked at him and smiled and waived hi. He waived back and walked over to Tyler and Josh. They were in the dining room working on what they were assigned. Wyatt sighs, "Hey guys…what's going on?"  
Both boys look up. Tyler answers first, "I am working on a spell and Josh is working on a potion."  
Wyatt nodded, "I see…Has anyone talked to the demon yet?"  
Josh answered, "Nope, but I am getting the super balls ready…"  
Wyatt nodded again, "Perfect…" The super balls were the perfect thing for torturing demons. You ask the demon a question, he doesn't answer, you throw a ball down next to the cage and he is filled with pain. Each hit increases in pain. Wyatt walks over to his aunt and uncle. "Hey guys…"  
Phoebe looks at her nephew, "Wyatt? What are you doing here?"  
"Helping out…my whole family is back at Aunt Paige's and I figure you guys could use some of my help. I also wanted to hear what the demon had to say…"  
Coop nodded, "You're a good man Wyatt…"  
Wyatt smiled, "Thanks Uncle Coop."  
Pam walked into the living room, with the cordless phone in her hands. She smiled, "Operation Rescue Parker has commenced…"


	13. The Search Continues

NOTE: I have changed Phoebe's husband too Coop…(like Cupid, from the show). I edited all of my old chapters…so, I thought you should all be aware of the change…

**Chapter 13: The Search Continues**

Piper paced Paige's living room. Everyone had a task, but no one told Piper what to do, and frankly, there was nothing for her to do. But she hated it. She couldn't just wait around while her daughter was out missing…She looked over at her niece, Peyton. She had the phone on speaker phone and was talking to Phoebe's house. Piper walked over to Peyton and sighed. "Hey, how are things going on your end over there?"  
Pam heard her aunt's voice and she sighed. "We are trying to figure things out. They have started questioning the demon, but nothing has really come up. He is just stubborn and has a death wish…Tyler is working on the spell and Mom is scrying."  
Piper sighed and put her hand to her temples. Peyton looked at her aunt, feeling bad for her. Piper began to pace a little while talking, "Ok…well, we are doing the same stuff here. But nothing. Did you remember anything else Pam?"  
Pam sighed, disappointed in herself, "No".  
Piper sighed, "Ok…thanks…" She turned and walked over to the dining room where people were scrying and flipping through the book. She looked over at Leo who was reading the book over Kyle's shoulder. He looked up at Piper and gave her one of those looks. The one that said, Keep faith, we'll find her. Piper nodded and continued her pacing.

Wyatt glared at the demon and through gritted teeth tried one last time to reason with the demon, "Ok…I am losing my patience. And trust me when I say, you don't want that to happen. Now I am going to ask you again. Who sent you? Where is my sister?"  
The demon was lying on the floor still surrounded by the crystals. He was getting weaker. Whatever they were using had a strong effect on him. He glared up at Wyatt and spit on the ground in front of him. "Drop dead…"  
Wyatt shook his head, "Wrong answer…" This time he took 5 super balls and threw them angrily on the ground next to the cage. The demon screamed in pain. He grabbed his head and flipped over on his back. After a couple of minutes he stopped screaming and just layed there, breathing heavily. Wyatt bent down so he was squatting and he looked at the demon. "You wanna try again?" The demon looked at Wyatt. He rolled over on his stomach and shook his head no. Wyatt sighed and stood up, "Fine..." He took 10 super balls and threw them down. While the demon screamed in pain he walked out of the living room into his Aunt Phoebe's dining room. The family had moved in there because the demon was so loud. He shook his head and sighed.  
Phoebe looked at him, "Anything?"  
Wyatt looked at her, "Nope. Useless, totally useless…"  
Phoebe shook her head, "Great…" she answered sarcastically.  
Tyler looked up from his note pad at his family. They all looked so tired. He sighed and frowned, "Come on guys…we can't give up."  
Coop nodded at his son, "Tyler's right. We have come too far to quit now."  
Phoebe sighed tiredly and nodded, "Yea…you guys are right…"  
Tyler responded, "Ok, I am almost done with this spell. It should be pretty powerful and should at least give us a good idea of where Parker is. We won't be able to find an exact location, because I think the demon is using charms to protect where ever he is."  
Josh nodded, "That sounds right…"  
Wyatt sighed, "Ok, I am gonna vanquish this demon. I am getting nothing out of him."  
Phoebe nodded, "Ok…"  
Wyatt walked back into the living room with a potion. While he did that Pam looked over at her mom and smiled. Phoebe smiled a little, but then got back to work.

Parker was lying on the floor next to a rock. She slowly opened her eyes and felt a lot of pain come to her head. She touched her hand to her forehead and slowly sat up. She ran her hand through her hair and stood up slowly. She brushed herself off.  
"Ah, you're up…" Parker looked up at the sound of a woman's voice. She looked up at the girl and put her hands on her hips. The girl smiled a little, "Please…I'm not scared of you…"  
Parker looked at her, "Who are you?"  
The girl again smiled, "Please…like, I'm going to tell you…"  
Parker looked around and didn't see the demon from before. She looked at the girl, "So…where is the other guy?"  
The girl sighed, "Out…Now sit…"  
Parker frowned, "I'm not scared of you either…"  
The girl walked over to Parker with a bowl. "Ok, if you don't want this, then fine. I'll just leave…" She turned and began to walk away.   
Parker thought about and then opened her mouth, "Wait…" The girl stopped and turned. Parker sighed, "What is it?"  
The girl walked back over to Parker, "Its some herbs for your wounds…"  
Parker looked down at herself and did notice she had more cuts than she thought she did. She looked back at the girl and frowned, "I don't get it. You want to heal me?"  
The girl shook her head no, "I'm preparing you…"  
"For what?"  
"You'll see…" She smiled and conjured 2 stools. She took a seat on one and motioned for Parker to take the other. Parker sat and tossed her hair to the side and let the girl dab her arm with the mixture. Parker frowned and watched her closely. She was curious to know what her real plan was. She looked at the girl and noticed she had a marking on her wrist. She frowned, but didn't say anything…she figured she could use that symbol later if she ever got to the book.


	14. Putting Plans in Action and Discovering

**Chapter 14: Putting Plans into Action and Discovering Secrets**

"I think I got it!" Tyler exclaimed. He held up the pad of paper to his mom and she read over it.  
Phoebe smiled at Tyler, "Perfect…Pam, let them know we got a spell. Josh, how are those potions coming?"  
Josh nodded, "I have made a few different kinds. They are pretty powerful…"  
Phoebe nodded and smiled. She looked over at Pam. Pam nodded and spoke into the phone, "Ok…we think we might have got something. Send over people who want to give it a try…"  
Phoebe frowned and shook her head. "Wait, no…your aunts and I are going."  
Pam spoke into the phone, "Hold on…" She looked up at her mom. "Mom, you guys can't go…what if this stuff doesn't work? Then we will need you guys to stay back and help the others figure out a stronger way to do it. Aunt Piper is blood which means her scry is the strongest…Come on mom…you know you need to send us kids…" Phoebe didn't like that her daughter was right. She waived her hand signaling it was ok. Pam nodded and spoke back into the phone. "Ok…send people over." As soon as she said that everyone stopped to look at the orbs. In them were Chris and Paula.  
Chris walked over to the table. "Hey guys…" Wyatt walked in from the living room. Chris looked at him. "Are you coming?"  
Wyatt frowned, "Coming? What are you talking about?"  
Phoebe chimed in to explain, "Tyler created a spell. Paula and Chris are going to get Parker."  
Wyatt nodded, "I'm going…" Chris shook his head no. Wyatt frowned, "What? Why are you saying no?"  
Chris replied, "Because…they need you here Wyatt. What are we gonna do if they get all 3 of us?" Wyatt thought about it for a minute. Chris nodded, "Exactly…"  
Wyatt rolled his eyes, "Fine…"  
Paula looked around the room. "Who else is going?"  
Pam was about to say she was, but Phoebe spoke first. "No one, I think the 2 of you is good…you can both orb and are both older…" Pam rolled her eyes. Phoebe nodded, "If we figure anything else, we will send more…"  
Paula and Chris nodded. Tyler handed them the spell and Josh handed them potions. They each took handfuls of potions and Chris held the paper. They looked at each other and began to read simultaneously:  
_"Forces of good we ask of thee  
Bring us with your powers that be  
Help us find the one we desire  
This situation is very dire"  
_Chris set the paper on the table and the two just looked at each other and then around the room. Then instantly they were both gone in a cloud of smoke. Phoebe looked at Tyler and smiled. He had done a good job, but she hoped it would work.

Parker looked at the girl. She had gotten up to set the bowl down. She walked back over and sat on her stool. She looked at Parker and then looked down at her cuts. She held a wet wash cloth and began to dab at Parker's skin. Parker frowned and looked at her, "Ok…so…are you ever going to tell me what's going on?"  
The girl smiled and shook her head, "Nope…"  
Parker frowned, "Well, you are doing this for a reason. You said you were preparing me? Preparing me for what? Why are you working with this guy?"  
The girl stopped dabbing and looked at Parker. "Because I don't have a choice. Look, all you have to know is that you need to be prepared. And you can't do this wounded. He doesn't even want to do it wounded. He wants you to have a fare shot…"  
Parker was getting annoyed, "A fare chance at what?"  
The girl shook her head again and then she felt something. She turned and in walked the demon. She sighed and looked at Parker, "It's time…"  
"Time for what?"  
The girl got up and hoisted Parker up too. With the wave of a hand the stools disappeared. "Stay here…" She turned and walked over to the entrance where the demon was. She set the wash cloth down on a table and she put her hands on her hips at the demon. "Ok…she's ready…"  
The demon nodded, "Nice…"  
"May I go now?"  
The demon shook his head no, "I need someone to watch this…I am going to make history…and plus, I need you to explain the rules to her. You do that, and I will start taking away some of the charms…"  
Before the girl went to talk to Parker she looked at the demon one last time. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
The demon nodded, "I think I have enough power now…"  
The girl sighed and turned and walked over to Parker.

"Chris, slow down!" Paula was walking behind Chris. He was walking so fast. He was determined to find Parker…Paula was trying to keep up. The spell had lead them to the underworld…Chris knew Parker had to be close. They kept walking and then Chris stopped. Paula ran into him, "Ow! What is it?"  
Chris looked around, "Do you hear that?"  
Paula looked around and then looked at Chris, "Nope…"  
"It sounds like a fight…"  
Paula frowned, "What?"  
Chris sighed, "I don't know…just…follow me." He then continued his fast pace walking to the sound of fireballs hitting the walls. Chris kept walking even though he heard Paula's protests. He felt like he was getting close and he didn't want to ignore his instincts…He knew Parker was close…

Parker went flying across the room. She landed against a rocky wall and fell to the ground with a thud. She tossed her hair back and she stood up slowly. The demon was coming in closer to her. She glared at him and held out her hands attempting to blow him up. The demon felt the jolt, but didn't blow up exactly. Parker sighed and as the demon was about to hold out his hand she orbed out and behind a rock.  
The demon watched her disappear. He knew she was too weak to leave the underworld completely, but since he took off the charm to prevent her from orbing, he knew she had to be somewhere around here. "Well, I thought that a Charmed Ones kid would put up a better fight than this…"  
Parker heard the demon talking and beginning to walk. She tried to catch her breath and she heard his footsteps coming nearer. She turned and stood up. She glared at him. "BOULDER!" She held out her hand towards him and a bolder orbed from the side and hit the demon. He fell back and started coughing. Parker smiled at herself and then ran to the other side of the layer.  
The girl was on the side. She sighed as she watched the battle continue. She knew that even if Parker were to beat the demon, she would have to kill her anyway. There was something about Parker…she seemed oddly familiar. But the girl just shrugged it off and kept watching.

Chris was standing outside the room he heard noise coming from. He held up his fingers to signal when they were going to enter. 1…2…3! He ran in with Paula at his side and he had a potion in hand ready to attack. He saw the fight between a girl; he assumed was Parker, and the demon. He looked around and noticed the other girl standing by the entrance. Paula frowned at the girl and was just about to throw the potion, but Chris stopped her. He just stood there frozen…he couldn't believe who it was…He sighed, "Bianca…"  
Bianca turned and looked at him. She was just as surprised, "Chris…"


	15. Explanations

**Chapter 15: Explanations…**

Paula looked at her cousin and back at Bianca and frowned. "I'm sorry…you two know each other?"  
Chris nodded. He didn't take his eyes off Bianca, but explained, "We…well, when I was fighting in the underworld, I met her. She's a witch."  
Bianca interrupted, "Well, kind of…"  
Chris rolled his eyes, "Anyway…we kind of hit it off and then she just…disappeared."  
Bianca shook her head, "That's not it Chris."  
"No? Then please…explain…Why haven't I seen you? You just left me Bianca!"  
"That's not it Chris and you know it!"  
"We could have made it work…"  
"No…I am seen as evil. Go check your stupid Book of Shadows!"  
"No…because you weren't evil Bianca. Why were we both killing demons when we met?"  
"Because Chris it's who I am…" She stood up and changed her tone to sound like an automatic dictionary description, "_Phoenixes-A special coven of assassin witches." _  
Paula just stood there awkwardly while the two fought. She obviously stepped in the middle of something. Chris glared at her, "Bianca…you know you are beyond that. But fine…you left, not me."  
Bianca nodded, "You're right…But that's not the only reason why I left."  
"No? Then please…enlighten me."  
She looked him square in the face and crossed her arms, "I didn't love you."  
Chris felt the pain and he shook his head and smiled. "Well, I loved you. And you just broke my heart. So maybe it's a good thing you left."  
Bianca nodded and looked down at the ground. Paula cleared her throat, "Sorry to interrupt this fun anniversary, but that demon just flung your sister across the room."  
Chris over to where Parker and the demon were. He had totally forgotten that's why they were there. He just shook his head at Bianca and began to walk over to Parker. Paula quickly followed behind. Chris stopped before the demon, as the demon was standing over Parker (who was on the ground). "Hey!"  
The demon turned to see Chris and Paula. He smiled a little, "Oh, what's this?"  
Paula gripped a potion bottle tightly, "Take a guess…"  
The demon rolled his eyes, "Oh please girlie…you have to do better than that!"  
Chris clenched his jaw he raised his arm ready to throw the potion. Just as he was about to throw it, he felt it disappear. He turned to look at Bianca. He remembered she had the power to conjure things. He sighed as she walked over. She held the potion in her hands. "Not so fast…"  
The demon let out a small breath of relief. He smiled, "Go on Bianca…you can have those two…"  
Bianca thought about it for a minute as she kept walking. She stopped next to Chris and shook her head, "Hmmm…I don't think so…" The demon frowned at her curiously. She glared at him and threw the potion. It hit him and he was instantly engulfed in flames and let out numerous screams of pain.  
Chris and Paula ran over to Parker and helped her up off the ground. They put her arms on their shoulders so she was in the middle and so they could help her walk. Paula started brushing dirt off her cousin. Bianca just stood there with her arms crossed. She looked at Chris. Chris looked at Paula and took Parker's arm off him. "Take her to Aunt Paige's…I'll catch up."  
Paula shook her head in warning, "Chris…"  
Chris turned, "Just do it!"  
Paula sighed and got a better grip of Parker as she orbed them to Paige's house.  
Chris looked at Bianca. She looked back at him. He sighed, "You know what, forget it…"  
Bianca looked at him, "You want to know why. Don't you?"  
Chris looked up, "Actually…yea…"  
Bianca shrugged, "Maybe you underestimated me…" Chris cocked his head to the side in confusion. She smiled and turned and headed out. She just left Chris standing there. Before she exited the entrance she turned back once more to look at Chris. "I guess I'll see ya around…" She turned back around and as she passed through the doorway, she disappeared. Chris hit his head with his hand. Why was he so smitten with her? He hated it…He sat down on a rock and just rested his head in his hands.

Paula orbed into Paige's. Parker had gotten to heavy for her to hold so as soon as they entered the living room Paula sat down on the ground and laid Parker down. She looked around, "A little help here please!" Her family seemed to notice her return and ran over to the living room. She looked around, "Someone heal her!" Paige pushed her way through the kids and knelt down next to Parker. She held her hands over Parker's body and the familiar gold light emitted from them.  
After a few minutes Parker was full healed. She sat up straight and started breathing heavy. She looked around panicked at first. Paige put a hand on her shoulder, "Its ok! You're safe…" Parker looked around at everyone and then recognized her surroundings. She took a deep breath and sighed.  
Paige and Paula helped her stand up. Everyone started to give her some space. She looked around and sighed. She felt so awful and stupid for letting this happen. She sighed, "Sorry guys…"  
Piper walked up to Parker and wrapped her in a hug. "Oh, I was so scared!"  
Parker patted her mom on the back, "I'm ok…Everything's fine now…"  
Piper sighed and pulled away from the hug and looked at Parker. "Good," She changed her tone and frowned slightly at Parker, "But what were you thinking?"  
Parker shrugged a little embarrassed, "I don't know…I was just so mad at Wyatt earlier…"  
Piper shook her head, "Well I don't know what is going on with you guys…but you need to figure it out. You can't keep putting yourself in danger like this…"  
Parker nodded, "I know mom, but can we talk about this later? I'm pooped…"  
Piper nodded and sighed. She looked around quickly and then turned to Paula, "Wait a minute, where is Chris now?"  
Paula looked up at her aunt, "Well…" Just as she was about to explain, Chris orbed in.  
He looked around and noticed everyone was staring at him. He frowned, "What?"  
Piper crossed her arms, "Don't "what" me young man…"  
Chris frowned confusedly, "Ok…?"  
Piper rolled her eyes, "Why would you scare me like that? As soon as we get Parker back, you go missing! We are gonna all have a talk about the rules!" Parker and Chris both looked at each like _Here we go again…_ They both let out a sigh. Piper looked at them and at Leo. She turned to him, "Ok…let's go home." Leo held her hand and then held onto Chris, who held onto Parker. Before they left Piper looked at Peyton who was still on the phone, "Oh and Peyton? Can you ask them to send Wyatt home? Thanks!" And just like that they were gone in an orb.


	16. Another Day

**Chapter 16: Another Day…**

Chris was sitting in the kitchen drinking out of a coffee mug. It was about 2:00 a.m. He couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Bianca. Every time he closed his eyes she would pop into his head. And she looked pretty good. He sighed and shook his head. He had to get over this girl. She didn't want to be with him. He just had to move on. As he took another sip, Wyatt walked into the kitchen. Chris looked at him and frowned. "What are you doing up?"  
"I thought I heard something. Why are you up?"  
Chris sighed, "You will never guess who I saw…"  
Wyatt frowned and then froze as he took a seat, "No way…"  
Chris nodded, "Yep."  
"Whoa…I thought she was gone for good."  
Chris shrugged, "Yea…me too, but apparently not."  
"Well, how did she look?"  
Chris just shook his head and sighed, "Damn it! Why can't I just move on?"  
"That good, huh?"  
Chris nodded and took another swig from his mug. He set it down on the counter and looked at Wyatt, "I don't get it. She left…she wasn't supposed to come back."  
Wyatt sighed and looked at his little brother, "I know. Maybe she came back for a reason though…" Chris just shrugged. Wyatt sighed, "Look, I think you should tell mom and dad about her."  
Chris smiled and shook his head, "No way. If they knew about me and Bianca…I would be toast…"  
"You don't know that. They could be more supportive than you think…"  
Chris looked at his brother, "Wyatt, come on. This is mom and dad we're talking about. You know how over protective they are! If they knew that I had dated a Phoenix…yea…asta la vista!"  
Wyatt smiled and frowned, "You don't know that…"  
"Yes I do. Besides, they don't need to know about an _ex_-girlfriend. If we were still dating, then yea, maybe I would tell them. But there's no point in getting them all worked up over nothing…"  
Wyatt shrugged, "True…" He looked at his brother, "I know how much you loved her man…" Chris just shook his head. "So anyway, if you can't sleep then why are you drinking coffee?"  
Chris held the mug under his brother's nose. "Does that smell like coffee to you?"  
Wyatt took a sniff and smelt the sweet aroma of the chocolate. He smiled as he moved Chris's arm out of his face. "Let me guess, home made?"  
"It's the only way to make it!"  
Wyatt laughed, "I swear, more like mom every day…"  
Chris punched Wyatt on the shoulder jokingly and laughed, "Hey…shut up!" The two laughed as Wyatt poured a cup.

Paula was sitting in the university's library. She sipped her coffee and turned back to her book. She kept trying to remind herself why she had woken up this early to study again. And then she remembered that she had a test today and that she would not have been able to focus back at home. She let out a sigh and decided to refill her water. She grabbed the empty water bottle and headed to the drinking fountain by the bathrooms. She pushed on the side and out came the water. She looked around as the water filled to the top. Then her heart did a back flip. She smiled as she saw Brian walking across the library. She looked back down at her water bottle. She didn't really want him to notice that she was staring. She let out a sigh and as soon as her water was at the top she turns around and runs right into Brian, causing water to spill. She closed her eyes in embarrassment and sighed. She opened them slowly and held the water away from her and she looked down at her soaking wet clothes. She sighed, "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going…"  
Brian smiled, "Its ok…I was a little hot, but I am way cooler now."   
Paula laughed a little, "Yea…"  
Brian laughed a little too, "Well, you didn't get me too bad. You mostly just got you."  
Paula nodded, "Yea…I can feel that…" She smiled and shook her head.  
Brian looked at her and held out his hand, "I'm Brian."  
Paula looked up at him and frowned a little. He just had a smile plastered on his face. Paula shook his hand, "Paula…"  
Brian nodded, "I think I've seen you around."  
Paula also nodded, "Yea, I've seen you around too."  
"You hang out with, uh, Chris, I think his name is."  
"Yea, he's my cousin…"  
Brian was a little taken aback. He smiled some more, "Oh?"  
Paula frowned a little, "Yea…why? What did you think?"  
"Oh, no, I don't know…I just…" He stopped talking and took a deep breath. Paula couldn't help but smile. Brian was rambling…and in front of her. She loved that she was not the only embarrassed one. Brian cleared his throat, "Let me try this again," He smiled, "I know Chris. He is in one of my classes and I just see you two hanging out a lot, so I knew you two were close."  
Paula smiled and frowned a little, "But you thought we were _close._ Like, boyfriend girlfriend close?"  
Brian nodded slowly, "Yea…sorry…"  
Paula shrugged, "Oh, don't apologize. It's just what you thought. But, we're not…and you can spread that around. He is, in fact, my cousin."  
Brian laughed a little and put his hands in his pockets. He started walking with Paula through the library to her table.

Peyton sighed as she walked out of the bathroom. Paige walked out of her bedroom and looked at Peyton. "Good morning to you too…"  
Peyton rolled her eyes, "Mom…"  
Paige crossed her arms, "Peyton…"  
Peyton sighed, "How do you expect me to go to school? What if I am attacked again? What if I can't fend him off this time?"  
Paige rolled her eyes, "Oh please. Demons won't attack in a public place. Can you say exposure? And besides, if you get in any real danger use your powers, find your cousins, or call for me."  
Peyton rolled her eyes again and stomped off to her room to finish getting ready for school. Kyle walked out of his room and headed towards the bathroom. He rolled his eyes at his sister's drama. He walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

Josh walked down into the kitchen. No one was around and no breakfast was made, he sighed and held out his hand and a bowl of cereal appeared. He smiled and went to the drawer for a spoon. He sat on the counter and just ate his cereal. This is how life should be, simple and full of cereal. Pam walked into the kitchen, obviously angry. She opened a cabinet and slammed it shut. Then opened another one and slammed it shut. She headed over to the refrigerator and just stared at it blankly. Josh frowned, "What's wrong with you?"  
As soon as Josh had asked the question in stormed Phoebe. She placed her hands on her hips and frowned at Pam, "Pamela Prudence Halliwell, do not walk away from me when we are having a discussion."  
Pam rolled her eyes and slammed the refrigerator door shut, "Oh please! It was _not _a discussion! We were fighting and I was sick of listening to what you had to say."  
Phoebe glared at her daughter, "Oh that's real nice Pam. Really mature!"  
Pam glared at her mother, "Oh please! I am always the mature one in this house! Who takes care of Tyler? Who watches out for Josh? Who worries about dinner? I know, NOT you…"  
Phoebe crossed her arms, "How does this have anything to do with what we were talking about?"  
"It doesn't! But you want to talk about maturity? I was just giving you a few examples…"  
Phoebe clenched her jaw and then opened it up again, "Look, all I was trying to do was to talk to you about some of the things you said last night…"  
"And I already told you, I don't wanna talk about it!"  
"So, you are just gonna keep it all bottled inside?"  
Pam nodded, "If that's what I have to do, then yes."  
"That's not healthy!"  
Pam rolled her eyes, "Oh don't mom! Don't try to shrink me! I am not one of your stupid readers, I am your daughter!"  
"Well maybe if you would sit down and talk to me, then I would be able to talk to you like a mother!"  
"No you can't!"  
Just then Coop hurried into the kitchen. He looked at Pam and Phoebe who were in clenched fighter stances and over to Josh who was innocently eating. He rolls his eyes and looks at his son, "What's the matter with you? You didn't feel the need to interrupt here?"  
Josh shrugged, "I'm just eating my food…"  
Coop rolled his eyes and then spoke before Pam and Phoebe could start at it again. "Look, both of you need to cut it out. We all have things to do. So I officially put this fight on hold. Phoebe go to work. Pam go to school. We will all have a chat later…"  
Phoebe looked at Coop, "But…"  
"No, no buts. Now go…"  
The two rolled their eyes. Phoebe grabbed her work bag and her keys and left. Pam started packing her lunch and things for school. Coop nodded and took in a deep breath. He was pleased with himself as referee. Josh just kept eating his cereal.


	17. Fights, Romance and a Mother & Son Bond

**Chapter 17: Fights, Romance and a Mother and Son Bond**

Parker orbed into a stall of a girl's bathroom. She lets out a sigh and walks out of the stall and she checks her image in the mirror. She tucks her hair behind her ear, wipes off a little smudge of lip gloss from the side of her mouth and tugs down her shirt a little. She nods at her reflection and smiles. She turns and walks to her cousin's locker. Pam was getting her books and Parker leaned against the locker next to hers. "So…" She began.  
Pam stood up and slammed her locker shut. Parker jumped a little and frowned. Pam rolled her eyes, "I got to get to class…"  
As Pam turned to head in the other direction Parker quickly ran in front of her. "Whoa, wait. What is wrong with you?" Pam shrugged and didn't say anything. Parker placed her hands on her hips, "Oh, I see…the silent treatment?" Still no response from Pam. "Well Pammy, I hate to break it to you, but the silent treatment doesn't work on me. It just makes me talk more and you will probably want to kill yourself by the time I'm through. And trust me, that could be a very very long time, cause as you know, I just LOVE to talk!" Parker smiled at her cousin, normally after she babble Pam would laugh and explain her crabby mood, but still; nothing. Parker frowned, "Pam? Seriously…what is going on?"  
Pam sighed, "Nothing."  
"Liar…"  
Pam could feel the rage inside her building. She clenched her jaw and through gritted teeth repeated herself, "Nothing is wrong."  
Parker rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Ok, it' me you're talking to. You can't fool me! I know you inside and out."  
Pam finally reached her boiling point, "Oh really? The how come, when I said I didn't want to go to the underworld, you still pushed it? How come, when I don't want to do anything you come to me; Pushover Pam? How come, everyone takes me for granted? And how come, I can't have a small outburst about feelings without everyone freaking out at me? I AM human, ya know!"  
Parker was taken aback by this rage. She frowned, "Whoa, whoa, whoa…"  
Pam shook her head, "No…Don't ask me what's wrong. Just back off. Ok?" She walked past her cousin to her class. Parker just stood there, shocked. This was not like Pam at all. She took in a deep breath and turned around and headed to her class.  
Parker arrived at her class early, which was not like her. She looked around and took a seat. Hardly anyone was in class yet, because they were waiting for the bell to signal their time to stop chatting with their friends. Parker took a seat and felt kind of awkward. She took a seat near the back and slid down in her desk. She pulled out her spiral and opened it to the back. In the back of it was stuff about demons, factions, etc. Parker began to add stuff to her notes and doodle a little, too.  
"Hi!" A cheery male voice stood over Parker.  
Parker quickly slammed her spiral shut and looked up at the guy. She shrugged, "Hi…"  
The boy took a seat next to her, "What's up?"  
Parker frowned, "Um, I'm sorry, but do I know you?"  
The boy laughed, "Well duh! I've only been in this class with you all year long."  
"Oh…sorry…I am always kinda dead first period."  
"Tell me about it. I have never seen you in here so early…"  
Parker shrugged and put on a smile, "Well, there's a first time for everything!"  
The boy laughed, "Yea…"  
Parker smiled and then looked down to her closed spiral and back up to the boy. He was still there. She frowned, "So…can I help you with something?"  
The boy took a deep breath, "Well, actually…I um…well," He looked around and sighed. "Ok, I'm just going to spit it out: Are you doing anything this weekend?"  
Parker just sat there; shocked. She was actually being asked out. She was surprised; nobody had really asked her out before. Yea, she had been hit on, but she was usually so wrapped up with her magic that she didn't even think about boys that much. She smiled and shrugged, "Um, I'm not quite sure…Why?"  
He took in another breath, "Well, I was thinking we could hang out. Or study or whatever…"  
Parker smiled, "Ok…I will have to see if I have any family things, but I will let you know. Ok?"  
He smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "Ok…"  
Parker smiled and looked down and he got up to walk away. Parker looked up at him, "Wait…"  
"Yea?"  
Parker bit her lip a little embarrassed, "What's your name again?"  
He smiled at her, "Andrew."  
Parker nodded, "Andrew…" She smiled as he walked away.

Paula laughed, "No way…"  
Brian laughed too, "Yea…"  
"I can't believe you did that!"  
"Believe it!" He smiled at her.  
She looked at him and smiled. His smile burned into her heart. She took a breath and then spoke again, "Wow…" He just smiled and then looked down at his books. Paula sighed and looked at her books. "I hope you've noticed that since you sat down here I have gotten no work done…"  
"Well, I couldn't very well keep killing trees by throwing notes at you."  
"Hey, you did that on your own. I did not tell you to kill trees…" She smiled and he laughed.  
He sighed, "So, what are you saying? You want me to leave?"  
Paula smiled and shook her head no. Brian smiled at her and she took in another deep breath. He was even better than she imagined. Paula finally diverted her eyes back down to her things and then looked at her wrist. She frowned as she looked at her watch and gasped, "Oh crap…"  
Brian frowned, "What?"  
Paula stood up and gathered all her stuff together. She shoved papers into her books and just tossed a bunch of stuff in her bag and threw her bag over her shoulder. "I am late for class!" She took an armful of stuff and looked at him. "Thanks for hanging out with me."  
He stood up as she was about to turn. "Wait…"  
She stopped and looked at him, "What?"  
He put his hands in his pockets, "Can I see you again?"  
Paula couldn't help but smile. She nodded, "Yea, I'd like that…" He smiled and she leaned over and wrote her number down on his notes. She smiled, "See ya later…"  
Brian nodded, "Soon…"  
Paula smiled and hurried out of the library across a campus park to the building her test was going to be in. She felt butterflies in her stomach the whole time. Was this real? She walked into her class flustered. Her professor glared at her and she mouthed "Sorry." He nodded and she took her seat.  
The guy from the park sat in the back of the class, observing Paula. Waiting for the right moment…

Piper walked through her kitchen; cooking. She dipped a finger in a sauce and tasted it. She contemplated on what it needed and then it hit her. She walked across the kitchen into the pantry and opened it. She grabbed a spice and added to the sauce. Wyatt walked into the kitchen, "What smells so good?"  
Piper turned around and looked at him. "Oh, just a new recipe I'm working on."  
Wyatt smiled, "It smells delicious."  
Piper smiled, "Thanks…"  
"How do you know what to put in it?"  
Piper sighed, "Well, I just go with what I feel is right. It's like making potions. I just use my gut, give it a taste and it almost usually hits me with what it is missing."  
Wyatt nodded, "Grams and Great Grams must really be proud of you."  
Piper's smile widened, "I hope so…"  
"So…what are you calling this concoction?"  
Piper leaned over the counter and grabbed a spoon and began to stir the sauce. She sighed, "Um, I don't know." She took a spoonful of the sauce, put her hand under it and held it out for Wyatt to taste.   
Wyatt took a bite and nodded, "Yea…that's 4 stars mom." She smiled at herself and took a taste herself. "That one definitely has to go in the cook books."  
Piper frowned, "What cook books?"  
Wyatt sighed, "Well…you didn't think I would just let you keep using all of those ratty old index cards forever."  
"What did you do?"  
Wyatt shrugged, "Oh…nothing, yet."  
"Wyatt…"  
"Mom, after you make a few more recipes, Chris, Parker and I are going to get them published…"  
Piper frowned, "But…why?"  
Wyatt shrugged, "Just consider it a belated mother's day gift."  
Piper smiled, "Awe…well thanks…"  
"Well, how else are we going to get these recipes from you and pass them onto our kids?"  
Piper shrugged, "Good question…" They both laughed and Piper kept cooking.

_Looks: _

Andrew looks like Jared Padalecki


End file.
